


The Dit Show: Breaking Away

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: The Dit show continues, with more fun, love, and family bonding.





	The Dit Show: Breaking Away

**Hey, guys. The Dit Show books took a break, but now we're back up and running! We were going to make a season 13, but instead, we decided to put the exact same content into a movie called Breaking Away. So here you go!**

**This story begins January 4, 2015, and ends after Alex's 21st birthday. Since this is the last part of the show, we decided to end it in the same place we started it. On Alex's birthday! Then the new show starring a different character (probably Cream) will start in September. The new show is called Perfectly Imperfect.**

**Also, just so you guys know, Jeremy and I have made the mature decision to end our friendship, therefore he will no longer be an active character in the show. Just thought you guys should know this stuff. Okay, here we go!**

 

SUNDAY, JANUARY 4, 2015

 

The worst thing about popcorn is getting the kernels stuck in your teeth. In fact, that's probably the only bad thing about popcorn.

 

Alex poked at the kernel with her tongue, willing it to come out. It was really stuck in there.

 

It was late afternoon, around 5:00 in the Hendry household, and Alex had snatched herself up another slice of chocolate chip banana bread. She was in her pajamas, in front of the TV, and Nikki was by her side, as he had come home for the Christmas holidays. The pair were watching My Little Pony and munching on chocolate chip banana bread.

 

Alex's brother, Chase, was back in Kingston, after coming to the house for a week to spend part of the Christmas holidays with his big sister and mom. After his mother had taken him back, she had gone off for the second week (and was coming home on the night of January 5th) to Florida.

 

Alex and Nikki had been just chilling ever since Alex's mother had left for Florida. Alex had been in her pajamas every single day, sitting in front of the TV, watching whatever she felt like, not thinking about school in the least, not worrying about what was up ahead, just having the greatest holiday ever.

 

MONDAY, JANUARY 5, 2015

 

Unfortunately, the holidays couldn't last forever. Alex had to be up bright and early the very next morning. She set her alarm and was completely ready to go!

 

•••

 

MONDAY MORNING:

 

At ten after ten in the morning, Alex woke up, rubbing her eyes. She didn't remember her dream from last night. It took her a moment to realize the situation. She sat up, still waking up. After waiting for several minutes, she realized she may have slept through her alarm. She hoped she hadn't. She'd had everything planned so perfectly. She finally decided to check her phone. It turned out she hadn't slept through her alarm at all...

 

Her phone had turned off!

 

•••

 

LATER:

 

Alex sat in front of the TV with Nikki, and they were watching My Little Pony together. Alex had already gotten some work done from home, just like she had promised her mother she would, even though she wasn't entirely sure that her mother had gotten her text.

 

Both she and Nikki were commenting on the show, when Nikki turned to Alex.

 

"You know, you've turned me into a brony over the course of the last few days," he said.

 

Alex laughed. "Good," she said firmly, but with a big smile on her face.

 

MONDAY NIGHT:

 

_We're bringing the kids to your house now._

 

Alex never thought that just one text message could cause so much elation, but after not seeing her girls for weeks on end, and Jeremy saying he was going to return them the last few days, but was having a lot of trouble getting to Alex's house (the roads had been pretty bad, and Alex had just let it be), Alex realized why she was so excited to see her girls.

 

She didn't really know what sort of state to expect the girls to be in, after what happened at Jeremy's house. Alex had already forgiven Jeremy for what he had done, but she doubted the girls would forgive him right away, if ever. She couldn't help but be sad about it.

 

Rouge, who had been in an abusive home before, Vanellope, who had a healing wrist after the infamous bike incident, and Agnes, who was just a little kid, at five years old.

 

As we all know, stuffed animals are easy to pick up, unlike human children. Jeremy had taken advantage of that. He had been furious at Alex after she had decided it was time to end their friendship, and he had thrown all three of them at the wall!

 

 

***

 

 

**Hey, guys, this is actually the same Monday morning as in the last chapter. It's about Swizzle's first day of school, because I forgot to write it into the last chapter.**

 

MONDAY MORNING:

 

Shadow came into Swizzle's room to wake him up, only to find that his little brother was already up, and rushing around the room, getting things ready for school.

 

Swizzle ran towards the other end of the room, but Shadow couldn't get out of his brother's way in time, and the 8 year old bumped into his big brother. He fell onto his butt, and then climbed up.

 

"Sorry, Shadow," said Swizzle, picking up some markers and pencil crayons that were littered on his floor.

 

"Swizzle, what is all this?" Shadow asked.

 

"I'm getting ready for school," explained Swizzle. "This is gonna be the best first day of school ever!"

 

"There's a huge mess," said Shadow.

 

"I know. I'll clean it up."

 

Swizzle started sticking his writing instruments in the pencil case that was on his desk.

 

"Well, alright, then," said Shadow. "I can see you've got everything covered here. I'm gonna go wake up your sisters."

 

-linebreak-

 

"Come on, Swizzle!" Dit called. "It's time to go!"

 

Swizzle ran out and climbed into the car, tossing his bag into the backseat. He certainly didn't want to be late for his very first day of school!

 

It wasn't just his first day of school that year after the Christmas holidays. It was his first day of school ever. He had been homeschooled in his last home, and now, for the first time in eight years, he got to experience the joy of normal school for himself.

 

"Dit, tell me about school again," said Swizzle as his brother pulled out of the driveway.

 

"You learn stuff. All day. It's really fun. The teachers are real nice, and you get to go to class with your brothers and sisters. I'll take you up to the office when you get there so we can figure out which class you'll be in."

 

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Swizzle got himself all hyped up, swinging his feet. The backs of his heels hit the seat behind him, and he stopped. "Oops. Sorry."

 

Dit just laughed.

 

-linebreak-

 

"Okay, follow me to the front office," said Dit to his brother, leading Swizzle into the school.

 

Swizzle followed him, looking around at everything in awe, and waving at the kids. Most of the time they waved back.

 

Dit took Swizzle into the office.

 

"Miss Lindy," he said. "My little brother is here to get registered. His name is Swizzle and-"

 

"Oh, yes, Swizzle," said Miss Lindy. "We've been expecting you. We can always expect new students from the Walker family."

 

"That's right," said Dit. "We're always getting new additions to our family. I'm also supposed to give you this note."

 

Miss Lindy took the note, which pretty much explained that Swizzle had ADHD, but they couldn't put him on medication until he was 9 years old. (This is not an uncommon occurrence in the stuffed animal world, by the way.)

 

Swizzle went through the registration process, and then Miss Lindy took Swizzle to his classroom, which turned to be the same classroom that Dit was in, as well as Candlehead and a few of his other brothers and sisters, including Tails, Edith, and Adam.

 

Miss Lindy handed the note to the teacher, then left Swizzle to get settled.

 

LUNCHTIME:

 

Swizzle had a hard time focusing in class, the teacher had had to keep helping him to return focus to his work. He was glad to get a break in.

 

And now was the time. The teachers left the classrooms and the kids took their lunches out and ate in class on their desks. The kids would use lunchtime as a time to push their desks together, and talk with their friends more than eat, and a lot of the kids traded lunches, too.

 

Dit, Candlehead, Edith, Adam, Tails, Cream, and Swizzle pushed their desks into a group, of course, since they were all siblings. They all caught up with each other, and they were all so glad to hear that Swizzle was having a great day!

 

-linebreak-

 

Dit drove Swizzle home that afternoon.

 

"So, how was your day?" Dit asked his little brother.

 

"Great!" Swizzle cried. "I can't wait to go back tomorrow!"

 

MONDAY NIGHT:

 

Ding dong!

 

The doorbell rang loudly and resonated throughout the house.

 

Alex jumped up from the couch. "They're here!"

 

She pushed the coffee table away from her, hopped up off the couch, and hurried to the door, turning on the front hall light as she went.

 

Sure enough, Jeremy was at the door and had a plastic bag in his hand.

 

"Here's your kids back," he said. "I have to go and practice my drumming."

 

He handed over the plastic bag and Alex looked inside to make sure all three of the girls were in there. They said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

 

The girls seemed fine. Nobody mentioned what had happened at Jeremy's house. Alex had been worried, but aside from the pain in Vanellope's wrist, and the fact that it was probably broken again, everything seemed to be just fine. Alex decided not to bring it up right away, but she and the girls would have to discuss it at some point. The girls seemed glad to be home, so Alex just left it alone.

 

Instead, she and the girls sat on the couch and watched TV.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER:

 

Alex heard the doorknob turn and her mom came in through the garage door.

 

"Hi, mommy!" Alex cried excitedly, happy to see her mom again and hear about her trip to Florida. She wanted to hear what her mom had done with her boyfriend, Bob. Also, she knew her mom had brought some presents back.

 

Alex knew that from her grandparents she was getting an Amazon gift card, which was great, since she did a lot of her nonfood related shopping online on eBay and Amazon. She knew her mom had brought back something that she had found in the airport in Canada while waiting for her plane to Florida, and she was almost certain that Bob had sent back a present.

 

 

***

 

 

MONDAY NIGHT:

 

Alex and her mom talked for a while, sharing stories about their week, mostly Alex's mom.

 

Alex then headed upstairs and waited for her mom in her mom's room. She brought Vanellope with her. Alex tried to hide behind the door and jump out and scare her mom, but her mom saw it coming.

 

Alex and Vanellope sat on the bed and Alex and her mom talked to each other while she waited for her mom to unpack her gifts.

 

Finally Alex's mom got to her suitcase and started unpacking her things.

 

Alex's mom had brought back Rarity, who she found at the airport, a watch, which Bob had bought her, and an Amazon gift card from her grandparents.

 

Alex was so tired and so ready for bed after that.

 

TUESDAY AFTERNOON:

 

"Well, it's definitely broken," said Shadow.

 

He had just brought Vanellope back from the hospital, where they had given her a cast and told her and her brother that Vanellope's wrist was broken. On the plus side, Vanellope would be able to miss school for two weeks because of her wrist, and spend some quality time with Fluttershy, who had offered to take care of her if her wrist was indeed broken.

 

"Oh," said Alex. She reached down and scooped up Vanellope into her arms. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

 

"I'm fine," said Vanellope.

 

"Okay, well, you get to stay home from school until your wrist heals, for two or three weeks. Fluttershy is gonna take care of you for the next few weeks, okay?"

 

"Try and get some sleep, sweetie, okay?" Alex said, sending Vanellope off to her room. Vanellope reached up for one last hug. "I love you, mom," she said.

 

"Love you too, honey," said Alex.

 

Vanellope went off to her room. Shadow just stared up at his mom.

 

"What?" Alex asked.

 

Shadow just shook his head with a smile. "Nothing."

 

THURSDAY:

 

Alex had a busy day on Thursday. First there was school in the morning, then in the early afternoon, she had an appointment, then her mom suggested they go shopping that evening, and Alex agreed.

 

THURSDAY NIGHT:

 

Alex was unloading the dishwasher for her mom, and she was getting more upset when suddenly she snapped and slammed the cupboard.

 

"Alex, don't do that," her mother cried. "You're gonna break something."

 

Alex just tried to take a deep breath, but that didn't work, so she knew she had to leave the situation. Fast.

 

Alex just went into the bathroom and plopped herself down on the toilet seat. She sat there for about ten minutes, then came back out.

 

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this right now, okay? I'm just done for the day."

 

"Do you want to take a break and then come back?"

 

"No," said Alex.

 

"Do you want me to do part of it for you?"

 

"No!" Alex practically whined. "I just, I can't. I'm done for the day! Goodnight," she said firmly.

 

She went upstairs and shut herself in her room.

 

LATER:

 

Alex decided to go back downstairs after about an hour.

 

"I'm sorry, mommy," she apologized. "I just was really stressed and it's been a long day."

 

Alex's mother told her she needed to work on her reaction.

 

"I know," said Alex, and her and her mom hugged each other. "Goodnight, mommy."

 

"Goodnight," said Alex's mom, and she felt warm inside.

 

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. And it'll have more of the kids in it.**

 

 

*******

 

 

FRIDAY NIGHT:

 

A big fight happened on Friday night concerning Alex's education. A huge blowup occurred when Alex brought up the fact that she didn't really want to do the courses because she wanted a lot more time to work on her writing. It ended in a lot of tears and yelling. Alex and her mom apologized afterwards, though, and talked it out.

 

SATURDAY MORNING:

 

Vanellope woke up, still tucked under Fluttershy's wing. The 16 year old turned to her younger sister.

 

"Up already, Vanellope?" she asked.

 

"Yup!" said Vanellope. "Come on, I'm bored. We should hang out and do some stuff."

 

Fluttershy got up and flapped her wings. "You and me?"

 

"Um, of course," said Vanellope. "Who else?" She shrugged. "Why, do you not wanna hang out?"

 

"No, it's not that. I would never want you to think that! Goodness, I didn't mean it like that at all. I just meant...well, we're too very different people. I don't know if we would work well together."

 

Vanellope let out a laugh. "We could try and see what happens. I mean, we're sisters!"

 

"Well, that's true." Fluttershy smiled.

 

"Come on. Whattaya say, sis?" Vanellope smiled up at her older sister.

 

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes. I say yes."

 

"Come on, let's go." Vanellope waved Fluttershy to come with her. Fluttershy followed her sister out of the room.

 

•••

 

•••

 

Fluttershy monitored Vanellope as she put both water and pancake mix into a bowl.

 

"Here," said Fluttershy, handing her sister a bag of chocolate chips. "Put some of these in."

 

"Thanks." Vanellope dumped half the bag in.

 

Fluttershy covered up a smile with her wing.

 

SATURDAY NIGHT:

 

Susan, Alex's mother, was in the kitchen, eating a cookie when Alex came downstairs.

 

"Hi, mommy," said Alex.

 

"Hey," said Susan.

 

Alex looked at the cookies. "Mind if I have a cookie?"

 

"Of course not. You can have one if you want."

 

Alex picked up a toffee frostie and bit right into it.

 

"So, I was thinking about what we were talking about last night," Alex said. "I know I couldn't really talk about it last night because I was getting all upset, but I have an idea that I think will work."

 

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead, tell me."

 

Alex explained that her idea was that, since she was already going to be doing one of her courses in school next semester, and she seemed to focus better in class than at home, that she would split the time on each of her courses 50/50. In the end, Alex and Susan decided to do just that.

 

After that was settled, Alex started up another conversation, about how Jonathan was now like her brother, and Bob was like her father.

 

In fact, that night, when she was saying goodnight to Bob, she said "Goodnight, daddy."

 

And she meant it.

 

•••

 

"I did it," Alex said to Vanellope.

 

"And?" Vanellope asked curiously.

 

Alex smiled. "He was okay with it."

 

TUESDAY MORNING:

 

Alex got home from school at her usual time. She was particularly excited about a package that had been sitting out on the table when she had come down that morning before she left for school. She couldn't wait to open it, especially because she was pretty sure she already knew what was in it. And she was right. She grabbed some scissors, cut it open, and inside was...

 

Twilight Sparkle!

 

LATER:

 

"Why is it cold in here?" Those were the first words that Twilight said after waking up. Alex sighed in relief as she went over to the thermostat, turning up the heat. Twilight wasn't a dud.

 

That was the number one thing that Alex was afraid of when purchasing stuffed animals, and she had begun to worry that Twilight was a dud, even though it had only been about four hours, and it was 48 hours before a stuffed animal could be declared a dud.

 

Still, though, Alex was relieved that Twilight was awake.

 

•••

 

Alex explained to Twilight about where she was and what it meant to be a part of the Hendry family.

 

LATER:

 

Twilight and Alex were sitting in therapy. Alex had her notebook out, as well as a pencil.

 

"What are you up to?" Twilight asked.

 

"Nothing. Just working on one of my books."

 

Twilight's eyes lit up. "You WRITE?!"

 

"Yeah, kinda."

 

"I would love to hear some of your writing." Twilight got immediately excited.

 

Alex spent the rest of the time in Jill's room reading to Twilight.

 

LATER:

 

"Hey, Twilight," Alex said as they sat up in her room. Twilight had just asked about room assignments. Alex had mentioned that Margo was out "sick" or rather, downstairs, waiting to get her glasses fixed.

 

"Yeah?" Twilight replied.

 

"You're super organized, right? You should take over Margo's job while she's out sick!" Alex got excited.

 

Margo's job was keeping the calendar organized, keeping everyone on a schedule and assigning rooms to the new kids and/or during a move.

 

"No, I couldn't do that. It's my first day here, I don't want to make any waves."

 

"You wouldn't be. Margo is going to be totally okay with this. She's on break, okay. Just take her job for a few days. Okay?"

 

Twilight cracked a half smile at Alex. "Okay."

 

"Okay, so you can assign yourself a room. Just go into as many rooms as you want and feel free to choose any room that's empty. Or with any roommate you want if you want a roommate."

 

"Okay." Twilight went off to find a room.

 

WEDNESDAY NIGHT:

 

Alex hadn't spoken to Ashley in quite a while, so she decided to call her.

 

"Hi, Ashley."

 

Alex and Ashley talked for a while, about everything. Including how single life was treating them. But Alex wasn't single. About 10 minutes in, Alex had an incoming call from Discord. She pressed the hold button. But she must not have pressed it hard enough.

 

"Hey, babe," she said. "When are you getting in? I saved a kiss for you."

 

"Alex, it's still me," Ashley said.

 

The next word came out of Alex's mouth very slowly and awkwardly. "Ohhhhhhh."

 

**A/N: Hooray, over 1100 words! Guys, my chapters are going to get longer. I want to get at least 2000 words per chapter. Let's try and do this, okay? Oh, and by the way, a bunch of drama is coming, especially with Shadow. Another cliffhanger, guys. Bet you can't wait for the next one! I love all you guys. Let's try 1 review until next chapter, okay? I want to at least get something. Please rate and review? But mostly review. I love your comments! OK, see you next chapter, then. I'm done. For now.**

 

 

***

 

 

**Okay, here we go. You guys get to find out what happens with Ashley and Alex. How will Alex explain? How will Ashley react? Best friends forever, right? Guess we'll find out. Stay with me guys. Oh, and if you didn't already realize, I'm doing the titles of the Dit Show chapters in the same style they do the Friends episode titles in.**

**Hey, I have a question for you guys. Which character would you like to see more of in Perfectly Imperfect?**

**Louella**

**Cola**

**Swizzle**

**Twilight**

**Addison**

**Louie**

**Snowy**

**Talon**

**Grey Wolf**

**Little Grey Wolf**

**Ghoul**

**Stripes**

**Or another character.**

**At some point I will list all the stuffed animal characters, and you guys can pick your favorites and/or the ones you want to see more of.**

**This episode: Alex tells Ashley about her relationship with Discord. Shadow learns how to give second chances.**

 

THURSDAY MORNING:

 

Call me tonight okay?

 

It was a simple message, but Alex knew what she was doing. There was no reply for the entire day. Alex knew she had to tell Ashley about her dating Discord. It had to happen.

 

Last night, after Alex had made the dumb mistake of saying something romantic to Ashley instead of Discord, she had used a classic get out of jail free card and pretended her mother needed help with an emergency that couldn't wait. She just needed some time to decide what to do.

 

She had taken the night to reflect on what had happened and react accordingly. She decided it was time to tell Ashley.

 

THURSDAY NIGHT:

 

Ashley called around 9:30 at night.

 

"Hi, Ashley," Alex said, slightly awkwardly.

 

"Hi," said Ashley. "So, what was up with that phone call last night?"

 

Alex took a deep breath. It was now or never.

 

"Okay, here's the truth. I have a boyfriend, but I didn't wanna tell you because it's not your typical boy/girl relationship and I just...I didn't want you to think of me any differently."

 

"I wouldn't. Can you just tell me?"

 

"Okay. I'm dating Discord."

 

"Who's Discord?"

 

"He's one of the stuffed animals that I own."

 

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense. I see."

 

"Listen, I gotta go. It's getting pretty late."

 

"OK, talk to you later."

 

TUESDAY AFTERNOON:

 

"Hi, mommy," said Alex, when Susan walked in the door.

 

"Hi," said Susan. "How was school?"

 

"It was good. I really committed myself to the work. I think I did a good job."

 

"Good for you!"

 

Susan let the dog out and started getting everything ready to go to therapy.

 

She sat down beside Alex, who was watching Friends. Alex looked over and smiled at her mother, but nobody had to say a word. It was one of those moments in time that Alex wished would last forever, one that she loved, one that she wished there could be more of.

 

•••

 

(Hey, guys, I don't really remember much of what we talked about in therapy. I'll write the bits and pieces that I do remember, but it's mostly going to be what happened afterwards.)

 

•••

 

"Hi, Kate." Alex greeted her therapist as she walked in the door, Cream clutched in her arms, wrapped in the blanket Alex had given to her.

 

The therapist greeted her back and Cream smiled up at Kate.

 

Alex realized how tough it was going in knowing they only had two sessions left.

 

They all said hello to each other, and then Kate and Susan headed off to Kate's office, and Alex and Cream went to Jane's office right next door so her mother and Kate could have some private time to talk, just like every week.

 

Kate came to get Alex and Cream much earlier than usual, knowing that this was the last session they had to talk. Next week they were doing a movie and that was it. Alex realized it was the last time she would be in Jane's room, as she closed the door one last time.

 

•••

 

Alex asked Kate for the chocolate that Kate was storing away in her file for her. Kate dug the chocolate out of Alex's file and put it on the table in front of her. She also offered Alex a piece of chocolate from the container that she had with her in her office. It was where she kept her chocolate.

 

Kate then took out a Toblerone and gave Alex's mother a piece.

 

"I'd offer you a piece," Kate said, "but I know you don't like it."

 

"Actually, I do," said Alex.

 

"You do?" Kate looked surprised.

 

"Yeah. I don't know if you remember, but a long time ago, you gave me a coping kit, and there was a Toblerone in there and I ate it. So yes, I do like Toblerone."

 

Kate offered Alex a piece and Alex ate it.

 

"You said you had a nightmare that you wanted to discuss?" Alex's mother reminded her. It was more a question than a statement.

 

"Hmm?" Alex looked up from her candy.

 

"You had a nightmare that you wanted to discuss. Right?"

 

"Oh, that. Yeah, I do."

 

"So what was it about?"

 

"Well...It, um, basically, it was a nightmare where you sent me back here. Like, anytime it got a little bit tough, you sent me back to Newpath. It was really bad. I have it every once in a while, but I hadn't had it in a long time, but I had it again the other night, like, last night or the night before."

 

"Why do you think you had it last night?"

 

"I dunno," Alex admitted.

 

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that things are ending with Kate, and you're nervous about that," suggested Susan.

 

"Yeah, maybe." Alex was prone to separation anxiety. "I mean, it is a little bit nerve wracking." Alex nodded.

 

"You know I would never do that, though," her mother reminded her.

 

"Yeah, I know. That wasn't even the worst part, though. It wasn't the nice, helpful place it was like when I was here. It was a place of horror and misery. And I remember clinging onto your arm, screaming at you not to leave me. It was horrible. It was like, every week I was back there for something that had happened over the weekend."

 

"But you know that I would never, ever do that. I'm the one who fought so hard to get you back when you were in foster care."

 

"Oh, I know," said Alex, a smile spreading across her face at the memory. "I mean, daddy just took off, but you stuck around and fought for us so hard. I mean, we got out of foster care in what, like 10 months?"

 

"Yeah, ten months. Eight, actually. Eight months."

 

"I heard that it can take years for some kids to get out of foster care."

 

"Besides, you know I only sent you to Newpath to help you."

 

"Yeah, I know," said Alex. "I didn't think it would help at first, but I did the work and it really made all the difference. Remember the first day here, I said I wasn't even going to go to school? But I did, and I did all the schoolwork. I'm the kind of person who says I won't do things, but then I do them anyway."

 

Kate smiled at Alex.

 

"I guess it could also have something to do with the fact that you made Chase leave the house."

 

"Well, I did that because it had to be done."

 

"Yeah, I know it was for the best and all, I still miss him, it's hard not having him around. I mean, when we were kids, all we had was each other. I mean, our dad was totally insane, our supposed 'godmother' was constantly taking her frustrations out on us, and our mom was simply being phased out."

 

"Isn't your brother doing better in Kingston?" Kate asked.

 

"Yeah," said Alex. "He's doing really well up there."

 

"But, yeah," said Kate. "That's basically what your dad was doing. He was phasing your mom out. Lucky you said something when you did."

 

"Yeah, it's a good thing that I did what I did when I did it." Alex took a deep breath.

 

"I'll say," said Kate.

 

"Yeah, I mean, when I was a kid, I just thought it was a normal part of life. I thought it was how all families behaved. I was about 13 when I started to realize that something wasn't right. That year, there was an incident, back when I was in middle school. A couple of my friends came over to the house, and my dad kicked everyone out for something Nicole's mom supposedly said, even though I know for a fact she would never say anything like that. He was even saying mean things about her before she came over. Like, for example, he expected her to bring pizza, even though he hadn't told her to, and he was all like 'Well, she's not going to bring dinner! We need to get a pizza and put it in the freezer.' Well, of course, she didn't bring any pizza, and he was being rude to her."

 

-linebreak-

 

"I don't know if daddy would have killed us if things had kept escalating, but I have the feeling he may have." This was a legitimate worry that Alex had.

 

"I mean, I wasn't worried about it before, but when I was at Newpath, I started worrying about it. I mean, he's so insane, I keep wondering if one day he would've just snapped and killed us all."

 

"He may have," Susan offered.

 

"I'm just glad I was able to tell my friends about what was going on in my life. I mean, I was also really lucky that they called somebody. It shows that they're real friends. I asked them if they wanted to skip class, got them alone, and poured my heart out to them. Then the next day, the cops show up at the door."

 

-linebreak-

 

"Having thank you said to me isn't the kind of thing that I should have to get used to," Alex was saying. It was nearing the end of the session and the stress and fast talking that came with Alex wanting to talk and talk and get as much off her chest as possible had died down. "But it is something that I've had to get used to over the years, since my dad never said it to me, and sometimes when my mom says 'thank you' to me I'm like 'Yeah, uh-huh, whatever.' Because I'm not used to it yet."

 

-linebreak-

 

Everyone said their goodbyes. Alex was a little upset that she would have to leave Kate, but she did promise her therapist that she would send emails sometimes. She didn't just want to leave Kate hanging.

 

"You're like a member of the family," she told Kate.

 

She didn't want to leave Kate. But she knew she had to.

 

•••

 

AFTER DINNER:

 

Alex wiped her mouth, got up from the table, dumped her tray into the trash can, and asked her mother to give her Cream back. Susan had been holding onto Cream in her purse, and Alex was eager to get her daughter back into her arms. Then her and her mother got up to finish up what they had to do around the mall.

 

First they went down to the optical department of the Sears. Alex followed her mom, who was having some trouble finding it.

 

"Where's the optical department?" Susan asked one of the women who was working there.

 

"Right through to the back," the woman said.

 

Susan went off again and Alex followed.

 

They got to the optical department only to find it was already closed. There was a chain across the front of the area.

 

"Can we just get in to pick up some glasses?" Susan asked.

 

"Okay." The woman who was working let them in.

 

Alex got the glasses and tried them on, discovering they were slightly loose.

 

"They're a little loose," she said, handing them back to the woman, who tightened them, then handed them back.

 

"Yeah, they're good now." Alex and her mother left, calling out their goodbyes. "Bye, have a good night!"

 

Alex's mom had to go to the Purolator to pick up a package, and Alex and Cream waited inside on the bench. They didn't have to wait long. Susan came right back, saying that the Purolator was closed.

 

Next was Target. When they were at the cash, Alex said, "I can't believe that you guys are going out of business. It's so not fair. I just got you guys here!"

 

Alex didn't leave before calling out, "Bye! Hope you don't lose your job too soon."

 

Their last stop was HMV, where Alex had spent 20 minutes in the store picking out her movies, and then finally they left.

 

There was a very short moment, back in the car, where Alex realized it was the longest amount of time she had spent with her mother without getting irritated by her. She knew this meant that, after 5 years, she was finally getting used to having her mom around instead of her dad. She was extremely comforted by this realization.

 

On the way home, Cream fell asleep in the car in Alex's lap.

 

THURSDAY:

 

"Don't forget, you have that OT appointment today," Susan reminded her daughter.

 

"OT?" Alex questioned.

 

"Yeah. Occupational therapy."

 

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course, I remembered." Even though Alex clearly hadn't remembered.

 

Alex brought Shadow with her. She met her occupational therapist, whose name was Carla. Shadow started silently observing her right away. He'd had to convince Alex that he wasn't going to be overly protective so she would bring him, and he was going to try not to be but he still was going to protect her and make sure Carla was okay.

 

Everything was going great. Until Carla asked Alex what she wanted help with. Alex said she wanted help with her future plans. Carla said she didn't really do that, and Alex got upset and started crying, saying things like Carla had been too vague. Shadow started thinking about ending the session.

 

Carla looked right at Shadow and said, "I'm sorry, Sonic."

 

"This meeting is over!" Shadow snapped.

 

"Yeah, I think we're done here," said Alex, snatching up her coat, she picked up Shadow and left.

 

•••

 

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there," Shadow apologized.

 

"It's okay," said Alex.

 

"I just feel like I really messed up," Shadow sighed.

 

"Don't. You didn't. I really should thank you for what you did. You saw I was in no shape to end the ssession, so you took over and did what needed to be done. Thank you." She smiled at Shadow.

 

Shadow smiled back. "Anytime."

 

LATER:

 

Alex and Susan had a fight that night about what had happened in OT. Everything started off okay. Alex was explaining to her mom about what had happened that day and why she wasn't going back, including everything that had happened with Shadow. That was where the fight started. Alex explained to her mom about Shadow helping to make the big decisions in her life, and how even if she forgave Carla, she wasn't sure if Shadow would. He wasn't really one for second chances.

 

"Not giving second chances and pushing your friends away. Isn't that kinda like what your dad used to do?" Susan observed.

 

Alex was going to leave it alone, until she really thought about what her mom had just said. Was she saying Shadow was like her father? That just wasn't true at all! Alex had to make her feelings known.

 

"I'm mad at you," Alex told her mother.

 

"What? How come?"

 

Alex began talking about how Shadow was just trying to help and how he was nothing like her father. The talking quickly turned into yelling and Alex demanded her mother say sorry to Shadow.

 

Susan looked at Shadow. "Sorry, Shadow."

 

"That's okay," said Shadow.

 

Even when the fight was over, and Shadow had gone back upstairs to make a phone call, Alex said to Susan "I'm still mad at you."

 

"Why? I thought we were okay."

 

"Well, maybe you just need to let me be mad at you for a little while," Alex said.

 

"Okay," said Susan.

 

About two minutes later, Alex took one of her headphones out.

 

"Okay, you got me," she said. "I can't be mad at you for too long."

 

After they hugged, Alex gathered up her stuff and headed back upstairs.

 

•••

 

Shadow was just saying goodbye and hanging up the phone when she came in.

 

"Hey, Shadow, who did you just get off the phone with?"

 

"Oh, just one of my possible roommates for when I go abroad to the States, that is, if I go abroad."

 

"Can I have another look at the papers for that?" Alex asked. Shadow handed her the paper.

 

"How much research have you done?" Alex wondered.

 

"I already have five possible roommates that I found in the area where I'll be studying, I have more than enough money to get everything I need to get me through the semester, job opportunities if I need some extra cash, all kinds of stuff."

 

Alex took out a pen and started signing the papers.

 

Shadow's eyes lit up. "You're signing my forms?"

 

"Shadow, you've been my son for 4 years. This is the only thing you've ever asked me for. You're very mature, and you've done a lot of research. I think you're mature enough to handle this."

 

"Thanks." Shadow started to leave, but then turned back. "I think we should give Carla a second chance."

 

Alex smiled at her son. "Good for you, Shadow."

 

Shadow nodded. "Don't milk it."

 

•••

 

Alex went down later to say goodnight to her mom. She couldn't help adding, "Shadow and I decided to give Carla another chance."

 

"Well, I'm very proud of you, and tell him I'm very proud of him, too."

 

Alex smiled. "I will."

**A/N: Haha yeah, over 3000 words! I haven't been putting many details into this book so far, but this time I put in a lot more, and I'm going to try and continue that. 1 review until next chapter!**

 

 

*******

 

 

**Hey, guys! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It took me days.**

**Also, I'd like to get your input about something. I know I said Cream was going to get the main spot in Perfectly Imperfect, but I will have some new female characters coming in, including Mavis from Hotel Transylvania, Fionna from Adventure Time, Marceline, and so forth. So if you guys think any of those guys should get the main spot, or another one of the girls, please let me know. Thanks.**

**This episode: Shadow flies out to the States to find himself a roommate. Alex enjoys her last few days at home.**

**Onwards!**

 

MONDAY- EARLY MORNING:

 

"Nightmares?" Shadow asked in the dark.

 

Alex, still half asleep, turned to face her teenage son. "Just a little."

 

Alex hadn't been sleeping well that night, and she woke up talking, which she did often when she had nightmares. She would be talking in her sleep that when she was still half-asleep she would still be talking. That is, until she realized she was doing it and stopped. Shadow had heard her, she assumed.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Mm fine."

 

"Alright. You know where I am if you need me."

 

•••

 

TUESDAY:

 

Shadow had some papers laid out in front of him.

 

"What's all this?" questioned Alex.

 

Shadow smirked at her. "This is the interview process."

 

"The interview process?"

 

"Yeah. I have to find someone to take my place while I'm gone, and I set up some interviews to make sure I get the right guy. Or girl."

 

"That's really smart, Shadow."

 

"Here's a list of the interviews. I have to get 20 in before I leave tomorrow."

 

Alex read the list while she talked. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

 

"Not for the States. Well, not for the semester, anyway. Just for the interviews. Just like I want to make sure I find the right person for you, I want to make sure I find the right roommate for me. And so do they. So tomorrow I fly out, and I'm taking Vanellope, Tails, and Cream, if that's okay?"

 

"Of course it is."

 

"Tomorrow we fly out, we stay at a hotel, Thursday is the interviews, and Friday I fly back. Then Tuesday I leave for the semester, which in my school, starts-"

 

"Next Thursday."

 

"Right."

 

"Wow, you've really thought everything out."

 

"I've been planning for months."

 

"Good for you. By the way, I don't want Ralph to be on the list."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because of our...history."

 

"Right." Shadow crossed off Ralph's name.

 

"Thanks. Alright, I'll leave you to it." Alex closed the door after her.

 

LATER:

 

"Did you get it?" Dit asked excitedly. "Can I see it?"

 

Vanellope showed her older brother her G2. She was so thrilled to have it, and Dit had a great idea.

 

"Alright," said Dit. "I know your birthday was almost a month ago, but I had to wait for this day to give you your present. Now, hold out your hands and close your eyes."

 

Vanellope did as she was told, and felt an object fall into her hands.

 

"Open!" said Dit.

 

Vanellope opened her eyes and found she was holding Dit's car keys.

 

"Cool! When do you need it back by?"

 

"Vanellope, I don't think you understand. I'm giving it to you to keep."

 

"No, I can't accept that." Vanellope tossed the keys back.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I can't possibly take your car."

 

Dit tossed the keys back to her. "It's not mine anymore."

 

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought, because I do, but you need to keep your car." She tossed the keys back.

 

"Hmmmmm." Dit looked thoughtful. "Okay? What if we were both part owner."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah! Really."

 

"Well...sure. Let's do that."

 

"Done. Happy birthday!"

 

TUESDAY NIGHT:

 

Alex brought Edith to her very last session with Kate. Edith didn't show her feelings, but Alex knew her daughter would miss Kate a lot as well. Her kids had become very close to Kate over the years. The kids had been upset that sessions with Kate were ending. In some cases, they were as upset as Alex was. Cream and Dit, in particular, were going to miss Kate a lot.

 

The first thing Alex was excited about when she arrived at therapy was that she found out Kate had brought cake.

 

"You brought cake?" She got excited when Kate told her she had brought McCain deep and delicious chocolate cake-her very favorite. Edith and Alex ended up begging Kate to cut a piece right away.

 

After they had their cake and the family had talked for a bit, Kate asked a question that both surprised and excited Alex.

 

"Presents now or after the movie?"

 

"Presents?" Alex exclaimed. She hadn't expected any presents.

 

She decided that they should open their presents before the movie. Alex was always impatient when it came to that sort of stuff.

 

She and Susan gave Kate her cards first, though. Kate loved and appreciated the cards, and then it was time for Alex and Susan's presents.

 

Susan got an owl with a hook so she could hang it around the house. From Kim from the other room, Alex got a sketchbook and a package of markers. From Kate, a multicolored bear with a pink sparkly hat, named Dale, and also a note from Kate.

_Brave_

_Kindhearted_

_Sweet_

_Alex,_

_These are just a few of the things I will always remember when I think of you._

_You are a remarkable young woman. You have survived very challenging and confusing times in your life. Not only have you survived but you have flourished. I will never forget when I first met you. You were just trying to hold on while having to deal with very difficult symptoms of PTSD. But hold on you did and WOW! You really won that battle._

_You have faced changes in your life and you have triumphed. No matter what has happened in your life you have stood up to it._

_When I think of the courage that you have shown it definitely is an inspiration to me._

_You are so kindhearted and no matter what happens you are there for your family. I know they are very important to you just as you are to them._

_Thank you so much for letting me get to know you and for learning to trust me. That means a lot to me._

_You have been through a war and you have emerged the victor. The world is a better place with you in it._

_YOU GO GIRL! The best is yet to come._

_"Promise me you'll always remember that you are..._

_BRAVER than you believe,_

_STRONGER than you seem, and_

_SMARTER than you think."_

 

Alex was deeply touched by the gifts, and a new member of the family was always welcome.

 

•••

 

The movie went by fairly quickly. After it was over, Edith tried to get at the cake, and Alex had to continually get her away from it. She didn't want her 7-year old daughter up all night.

 

It was a bittersweet goodbye, and Alex promised to write Kate an email every week or two to keep her up to date. Alex knew that things wouldn't be the same when they left. The family was moving on to the next chapter of their lives.

 

WEDNESDAY LATE MORNING:

 

"Come on guys!" Shadow called. "We've gotta go!"

 

Tails, Vanellope, and Cream piled downstairs.

 

"There you are," said Shadow. "Vanellope, car keys." He tossed the keys to Vanellope and she caught them.

 

"Tails, house keys."

 

"Mm-hmm," muttered Tails, still groggy, but still grabbed the keys from his brother.

 

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Shadow questioned his siblings.

 

Everybody nodded.

 

Tails rubbed at his eyes. "I still don't see why we have to leave so early," he complained.

 

"It's because I have a surprise for you guys," said Shadow.

 

"What is it?" Vanellope wondered.

 

"Ralph's place is on the way to the airport, so we're going to go there and visit him."

 

"Cool!" Vanellope glitched excitedly.

 

Tails put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She sure got easily excited.

 

"Is that alright with him?" Cream asked.

 

"Of course."

 

"You did ask him, didn't you?" Tails asked.

 

"Sort of. No, not really," Shadow admitted.

 

Tails rolled his eyes. "How are you supposed to make plans to visit Raplh if he doesn't even know we're coming over to visit him?"

 

Shadow shrugged.

 

"Surprise him?" Cream suggested. "Everyone likes surprises."

 

"Relax, I'll call him." Vanellope took out her phone. "I have him on speed dial."

 

"I guess I didn't think that one through." Shadow looked over at his 7-year old brother, who surpressed a giggle.

 

Ralph picked up the phone. "Hello?"

 

"Hi, Ralph!" said Vanellope.

 

"Hey! Vanellope. How's a going?"

 

"Shadow's going abroad for a semester," Vanellope announced.

 

"That's so cool! Where?"

 

"To the States. Me and Tails and Cream are going out to the States with him for the next few days so he can interview some possible roommates. He doesn't have to catch his plane for about 3 hours, and since your place is on the way to the airport, we were wondering if we could come by your house and hang out for a bit." Vanellope elbowed Tails when he leaned in to listen, earning a glare from her brother.

 

"Of course!" Ralph exclaimed. "I'd be happy to have you guys over for a visit, even if it is for only an hour or so."

 

"Perfect! See you in an hour."

 

She hung up.

 

"So?" Tails asked.

 

"Well, he said yes!"

 

Everybody cheered. Then they got into the car and drove away.

 

•••

 

"Shotgun!" Tails called as everyone ran out to the car.

 

Shadow put an arm around his sister. "Well, Cream, looks like it's you and me in the backseat."

 

Cream smiled.

 

Vanellope put her suitcase in the back and then put Cream's suitcase in the trunk as well.

 

"Can I help you with your suitcase?" she asked Shadow.

 

"Thanks, Vanellope," said Shadow.

 

"Yes, thank you, Vanellope," said Cream, smiling up at her older sister.

 

"Hey, it's no problem, guys."

 

"I wish I could drive," said Tails, giving Vanellope his suitcase and thanking her for her assistance.

 

"Vanellope, can you please teach me how to drive?" Cream asked her sister.

 

Vanellope chuckled fondly at her sister. "Sorry, Cream, you're a bit young for that," she informed her little sister, slamming the trunk shut. "That's a few years off. You have to be ten years old yo drive, unfortunately." She put the key in the ignition and made sure everyone had their seatbelts on before they drove off. "Tell you what, though? A bike you can learn at any age."

 

"What if I break my wrist? Like you did."

 

"That was a design flaw. Don't worry, we'll get you one that's safe. I know! Albert does all kinds of vehicle building. I bet he'd build you one."

 

"That's a good idea!" Cream grew excited. "You'll hold onto the back of the bike though, right?"

 

"Of course, Cream! For as long as you need me to, no matter how fast you go. You're my little sister. I'm gonna be there for you. I promise."

 

Cream leaned back in her seat, a satisfied smile on her face.

 

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep Cream," Vanellope suggested. "After all, you got woken up pretty early."

 

"But I'm not tired," Cream protested. Then she yawned, as if right on cue.

 

"Nice try. Come on, get some sleep."

 

Cream yawned again, and closed her eyes. Vanellope carefully leaned over and put on some classical music very quietly.

 

•••

 

"Vanellope, do you have any more gum?" Tails whispered.

 

"Check the glovebox," replied Vanellope.

 

Tails did, and found some gum, but it wasn't normal bubble gum.

 

"Vanellope?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why do you have Nicorette gum in your glovebox?"

 

"I do not!"

 

"Yeah, you do."

 

"Let me have a look," Shadow offered. Tails handed the gum to his brother, who took a look at it.

 

"Tails is right!" Shadow said in a surprised voice.

 

"What? No way."

 

"Vanellope, do you know if anyone in the family has been smoking behind mom's back?"

 

"Nobody would ever do that," said Tails.

 

"Tails is right," said Vanellope. "Nobody would smoke, especially behind mom's back."

 

"So then whose is it?" Shadow wondered.

 

LATER:

 

Ding-dong!

 

Ralph opened his door to find Vanellope, Tails, and Shadow standing there.

 

"Hey, guys!" he said happily.

 

"Hi, Ralph!" Vanellope cried as she ran right past him and inside. "Mind if I raid your fridge?"

 

"Sure," said Ralph, as Cream followed her sister inside.

 

"Come on in," Ralph told the boys with a warm smile.

 

"Thanks," said Tails.

 

"Hey, Ralph, how are you doing?" Shadow asked.

 

"I'm doing okay. Did mom say anything about me?"

 

"She said she misses you, and that she loves you very much."

 

"Hey, Vanellope!" Ralph called out, and Vanellope ran towards her big brother. Ralph caught her and scooped her up.

 

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ralph asked.

 

"Good, really good!"

 

"I have a birthday present for you. Me and Shadow bought it together, but we also wanted to give it to you together, so that's why we waited so long."

 

"Cool!" Vanellope said excitedly.

 

Ralph put her down and handed her the present. "Happy birthday!"

 

Vanellope tore the wrapping paper open to reveal a set of walkie-talkies, a spy watch, a mini spy camera, and a candy bar.

 

"Cool, spy stuff and candy!"

 

"You should save the candy bar for after dinner," Shadow suggested.

 

"Don't worry, I will." However, Vanellope did tear open the spy kit right away. "Hey, Cream, take one of these spy radios, let's go play. Ralph, can we use the spare bedroom? "

 

"Of course," said Ralph.

 

Vanellope and Cream went off to play while Tails raided the fridge for snacks.

 

Ralph and Shadow went to go sit down and talk.

 

"So, how's mom doing?" Ralph asked.

 

Shadow smiled. "She's doing really good. She's happy, she has more brothers and sisters for us on the way, she's doing occupational therapy."

 

"That's good, how's that going?"

 

"Um...no comment."

 

"Oh." Ralph made a face. "Vanellope seems to be doing well."

 

"Yeah, she's a great kid."

 

"How's Jeremy doing?"

 

"Jeremy and mom stopped speaking."

 

"Oh. Why?"

 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

 

"What have you been up to?"

 

"I'm off to the States to interview some potential roommates. I'm going abroad for a semester."

 

"So I heard. That's exciting! How are you feeling about that?"

 

"Excited and nervous."

 

"Where are you staying in the States?"

 

"I'm staying in Cleveland, Ohio."

 

"You should check out the House of Blues while you're there."

 

Shadow nodded. "I will."

 

•••

 

Cream and Vanellope played spies for the rest of the visit, but also had a few moments with Ralph, Shadow and Ralph talked for the most part, and Tails sat and read a book and also had some time with Ralph.

 

But all good things must come to an end, and soon it was time to go.

 

"Bye, Ralph," called the kids, and Tails and Vanellope raced each other to the car, while Cream walked carefully behind them. Shadow said goodbye to Ralph, and everybody called out one last goodbye.

 

Shadow took over the driving after they left Ralph's place. Cream had shotgun, which was only fair, seeing as how Vanellope and Tails had already gotten to sit in the front and Shadow was driving.

 

Tails and Vanellope sat in the back with each other, and as they were driving away, Shadow said to his siblings, "Call the hotel. Have the mini bar stocked with whatever you guys want."

 

"Thank you, Shadow," said Cream.

 

"Yeah, thanks Shadow," Tails and Vanellope mimicked.

 

Vanellope called the hotel in Cleveland, Ohio, where they would be staying.

 

"Hi, I'm calling for Shadow Hendry, room 206 to confirm our reservation. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah, that sounds right. Can you stock the mini bar in our room with...what do you guys want?"

 

"Pepsi, please," said Cream.

 

"You got it!"

 

"Candy bars," suggested Tails.

 

"Yeah, I'm still here. Can I get the minibar stocked with Pepsi, Sprite, and candy bars, specifically Mars bars."

 

Tails licked his lips and gave his sister a thumbs up, and she laughed at him in return.

 

"Okay, thanks, bye!" She hung up the phone and they continued the drive to the airport.

 

•••

 

"Alright," said Shadow. "According to my watch, we have approximately sixteen minutes before our plane arrives and we have to catch it. So, here's some money." He handed his younger siblings a dollar each. "Go and get some snacks, toys, whatever you want for on the plane. We'll get a late dinner once we settle into the hotel."

 

"Thanks, Shadow," his siblings chimed, and went off.

 

"Oh, before you go!" Shadow called out, and the kids turned around and went back.

 

"Here are your tickets," Shadow handed them out. "Don't lose them. I got Cream and Vanellope seats together, and Tails and I have seats together."

 

Everyone exchanged a high five and then went off to buy some stuff.

 

Tails bought a candy bar and a sandwich for later on, Vanellope bought a new book, because she already had a candy bar, and Cream bought a notebook and a pencil.

 

While Vanellope was in one of the stores in the airport, she called Dit.

 

"Hi, Vanellope."

 

"Hey, Dit. I had a question for you about the car, actually two questions. "

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Question one: Why is there Nicorette gum in the glovebox of our car?"

 

Without missing a beat, Dit replied, "Jason left it there."

 

"Oh, okay, good." Vanellope breathed a big sigh of relief.

 

Jason was Dit's 14 year old high school friend, who had first picked up a cigarette when he was nine, and had been trying to quit for almost three years. Dit had been helping him out by giving Jason rides to school in his car, where he did not permit smoking, and buying him Nicorette gum.

 

Dit laughed. "You didn't think I was smoking did you?"

 

"Maybe a little," admitted Vanellope.

 

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

 

"I think we should give Shadow the car this semester. So he can get around and visit Nikki if he wants to."

 

"That's a great idea!" Dit cried.

 

"So it's settled. Shadow gets the car this semester."

 

"You bet!"

 

•••

 

Vanellope sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Ugh, I am so tired!"

 

Cream and the boys followed. "I'm hungry," said Tails.

 

"Me, too," said Cream. "We should get some dinner."

 

"Let's unpack first and get settled," Shadow suggested.

 

"There are four drawers!" Tails said excitedly.

 

"Perfect," said Cream.

 

Everyone unpacked their clothes and put them away in the drawers, then the kids started raiding the mini bar, drinking soda, saving the candy bars for after dinner.

 

Tails and Vanellope plopped down on the floor in front of the TV with their sodas. Tails grabbed the remote and started searching through the channels. Vanellope grabbed the remote back from him.

 

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed.

 

"Thank you," said Vanellope.

 

"Give it back!"

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because I had it first!"

 

"Could you please not fight?" Cream begged her siblings.

 

"Vanellope, give your brother the remote back," said Shadow.

 

"Fine!" Vanellope huffed.

 

•••

 

The next day, Shadow ordered a big breakfast from room service for him and his siblings, and they explored the city a little bit. Shadow bought them each a little something. Cream got a doll, Vanellope got a new book that she wanted, and Tails got a video game. Then they all had lunch in the hotel. Shadow ordered them some fast food directly to the room, McDonald's to be exact.

 

That afternoon, Shadow ordered an extra video game controller and told the kids they could order a movie and get the mini bar restocked with anything they wanted. Everyone couldn't believe how much Shadow was willing to spend on them during this vacation, but nobody questioned it.

 

"We'll go out for dinner tonight," Shadow promised before he left for his interviews.

 

LATER:

 

When Shadow came back, the kids were watching a movie.

 

Vanellope paused it when she saw that Shadow had come in.

 

"So?" Vanellope asked. "How'd it go?"

 

"I had four interviews and each one took about 45 minutes to an hour. The first guy I interviewed was named Riley, and he seemed really arrogant and cocky. The second guy was named Collin, and he seemed a lot nicer, but he didn't seem to appreciate anything in his house. He didn't seem to be very conscious of his-or other people's personal property. The third guy was named Carter McNally and he seemed very nice. He was book smart and street smart, he keeps his place relatively clean, but he's not overly tidy. He's very polite, and he can't remember the last time he's had a stuffed animal in his room, and says it might be nice to have one again. He said I seemed great, and he'll call me by eight tonight if I got the room."

 

"What about the fourth guy?" Tails asked.

 

"Straight out mean. He's very demanding, likes things done a certain way, won't stand for any nonsense-"

 

"He sounds like Squidward!" Tails laughed. "On the show, I mean. In real life he's different."

 

Everyone shared a laugh and finished watching the movie.

 

Then they headed out for dinner. Just as they were getting into the elevator, Shadow heard his phone ring.

 

"Hello? Uh-huh. I did? Thank you! See you Wednesday morning!"

 

He hung up. "I got the room with Carter!"

 

Everyone cheered.

 

"Dinner's on me," he announced.

 

Vanellope shook her head. "Oh, no. No, not this time. This time, dinner's on us!"

 

Her younger siblings nodded in agreement.

 

•••

 

The next night, they all got home late and went straight to sleep.

**A/N: Woot, over 3600 words! Bet you guys can't wait for the next one! I know I can't! Until next time...**

 

 

***

 

 

**A/N: So, here we go, another chapter. I hope you guys are ready. I'm ready! Darn it, Tails got to me :). Well, anyway, here we go.**

**This episode: Shadow flies to the States. Marshall arrives in the Hendry household. Alex tries to deal with Tails' everyday nonsense as he prepares for the release of the Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2.**

 

Seven year old Tails jumped around on Alex's bed, singing, "I'm ready! I'm ready! Iiiiim ready!"

 

"Tails. What are you doing?"

 

"Jumping around."

 

"I can see that. But I have to work. So, if I put on your Spongebob DVD, will you settle down?"

 

"Yup!" Tails nodded happily. "I'm ready for the release of the Spongebob Squarepants movie 2!"

 

Alex just sighed and put on her son's DVD. It contained 10 Spongebob episodes. Alex pressed play and the Spongebob theme song started playing.

 

"Are you ready, kids?" the pirate on the screen asked.

 

"Aye, aye, captain!" Tails yelled.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, boy," she muttered. "This is going to be a long two weeks."

 

•••

 

•••

 

"Guys! Kickoff!" Alex called upstairs. "Who wants to watch the Superbowl?"

 

Vanellope hurried downstairs, with Edith tailing behind her.

 

"I knew it," said Alex, giving the girls high fives as they came down the stairs. "My two little tomboy sports fans."

 

Vanellope and Edith laughed at this. In the first quarter they picked teams. Vanellope chose the Seahawks and Edith went with the Patriots.

 

Vanellope bet her sister a dollar that the Seahawks would score first, and Edith, who was very competitive and took pretty much any bet, said, "You're on!" Then the girls shook hands.

 

In the second quarter, the Patriots were first to score.

 

"Vanellope, it looks like you owe your sister a dollar," said Alex.

 

"Man!" Vanellope moaned, and handed her sister the coin.

 

As the game continued, the girls didn't really speak, more just watching the game, although Alex did mention that she didn't think Edith knew what was going on in the game, to which her daughter protested. Alex went on to say that at least she could admit that she didn't know what was happening in the game, but Edith continued to insist she knew all about football and the game, despite evidence otherwise.

 

After halftime, everybody headed upstairs, where Tails convinced Alex to finish watching Spongebob with him.

 

When the DVD was over, Tails said, "Play it again!"

 

"Maybe tomorrow," said Alex.

 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go downstairs and play my Spongebob video game," said Tails.

 

"Okay, Tails. Please go to bed soon."

 

"I will."

 

MONDAY:

 

"Mom," Dit called out. "Can I go over to Jason's house today?"

 

"Sure thing, buddy."

 

"Thanks, mom!" Dit grabbed his keys and left for school, eager to get to Jason's house after school.

 

•••

 

"Hey, Tails!" Amy spotted her brother in the library at lunch and went over to him.

 

"Hi, Amy." Tails could barely see over a stack of books.

 

Amy laughed. "Need some help there?"

 

"That'd be nice, thanks."

 

Amy shook her head and grabbed half the stack of books.

 

"Wow, Tails, a lot of Spongebob books," she noted.

 

"I know! I want to read as many of them as I can before the movie comes out. So far, I've read six."

 

Tails went to take a step forward, but tripped and dropped all his books.

 

"Aww," groaned Tails.

 

"Don't worry," said Amy. "I'll help you clean up."

 

AFTER SCHOOL:

 

"Hey, Dit, I thought you were going over to see Jason."

 

"He couldn't hang out today. His mom said he had the flu and that's why he didn't come to school."

 

"Oh, that's too bad," said Alex.

 

"Maybe next week," said Dit.

 

TUESDAY:

 

"Hey, Cream, have you seen my backpack?" Margo asked her little sister.

 

"No, Margo, I haven't."

 

"I've been looking for it everywhere."

 

"Didn't you put it on the floor after school?"

 

"I did, and now it's gone."

 

Margo heard snickering from the stairs. "Hey, Margo, looking for this?"

 

Margo looked up to see Vanellope and Candlehead on the stairs. Candlehead was clutching Margo's bag in her hand.

 

Margo huffed. "Guys, give me my bag.

 

"Say please," said Vanellope.

 

"Please give me back my book bag so I can study."

 

"Here you go." Candlehead tossed it down and Margo caught it in her arms.

 

Vanellope and Candlehead ran off to tease someone else.

 

Margo came upstairs. Alex turned to see her nine year old daughter standing there.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Mom, Tails is hogging the basement again and he won't give me a turn with the game system. He's just down there playing his Spongebob video game."

 

"Tails!" Alex called out. "Time to give your sister a turn!"

 

"Fine," Tails called back up. "I'll just go read my Spongebob book instead!"

 

"Thanks, mom." Margo left.

 

Alex sighed. "This Spongebob mania has to end."

 

•••

 

When Alex's mother came upstairs, Alex called her into her room for a minute.

 

"Hey, mommy, come here a second. I wanna show you something." Alex opened her notebook to a page and handed it to her mother. "This is the Perfectly Imperfect theme song."

 

"Wow, I like it. Very creative."

 

"Thanks."

 

WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON:

 

Alex was on her way home from school. She went by the mailbox. She put her key in the mailbox to check for mail. She found a lot of paper and an envelope as well as a small package addressed to her.

 

A few minutes later, Alex got inside and took off her coat. She put the mail on her mother's spot, except for her package, which she opened carefully.

 

"Marshall!" Alex exclaimed.

 

Inside was Marshall Lee. Alex had really been getting into Adventure Time lately, and a few weeks ago she had ordered Marshall Lee, the first Adventure Time plushie she had bought. Several days ago she had ordered her monthly plushie stock for February, which included Fionna and Marceline from Adventure Time.

 

It was great to finally have Marshall after such a long wait.

 

Alex sat him next to Cream on the couch.

 

"Mommy, who's this?" Cream asked.

 

"That's your new brother, Marshall. He just came in the mail."

 

Alex put a video on her phone and waited for Marshall to wake up.

 

LATER:

 

"Mom, Marshall's sniffing the air," said Cream.

 

"Hmm?" Alex plucked the headphone out of her left ear, looking over to her daughter, and saw Marshall sniffing.

 

"Hey," said Marshall.

 

"Marshall!" Alex exclaimed, pulling her newly awoken son into a hug.

 

"Hey, I smell pink and red," said Marshall, a small smile on his face.

 

"Wait, you can smell those colors?" Alex asked in surprise. "I thought you could only drink and taste them."

 

"That's where you'd be wrong," Marshall informed his mom. "My powers are that I can drink, taste, and smell pink and red, and I can float."

 

"Is it easy for you to lose control of your powers?" Alex asked.

 

"No, I learned how to control them when I was really young. Wait, that pink smell is coming from you." The smell grew stronger as Marshall approached her sock, which had small sections of pink on it. His mouth opened.

 

"Wait, I have an idea." Alex carefully pushed Marshall away, getting up from her seat. "Instead of you drinking the pink from my sock, you can have all my red m&ms. Hang on. I'll get them."

 

Marshall sat down on the couch while Alex put some m&ms into a container, which she put in front of Cream and Marshall.

 

"Thanks," said Marshall. He turned to Cream. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm your new sister, Cream. It's very nice to meet you, Mr Marshall."

 

"No formalities, please." Marshall made a sour face. "Just call me Marshall."

 

"Okay, Marshall. May I please have some M&Ms, too?"

 

"Sure. Go ahead," said Alex.

 

"Yeah, dig in," Marshall added.

 

Alex put her headphones back on as the kids dove into the m&ms, but not before asking, "How old are you Marshall?"

 

"Fourteen."

 

"Perfect, your bedtime is 10:00."

 

"Pfft, bedtime," muttered Marshall.

 

•••

 

"You guys ready to go back upstairs?" Alex asked the kids.

 

"Sure," said Marshall.

 

"Yeah!" Cream said. "I've had my fill of M&Ms."

 

"And I've had my fill of red," added Marshall.

 

"Okay." Alex started putting everything away. "If you need more red later, let me know so we can find you some to drink, and I'm not talking about an object, I'm talking about food."

 

"Alright," Marshall said with a smile.

 

WEDNESDAY NIGHT:

 

Susan came in through the garage with the McDonald's bag in her hand. Alex was near the door holding Marshall in one hand, ready to help her mom with the other.

 

"Hi, mommy. Here, let me take that." Alex took the paper bag from her mother, smiling at her.

 

"I see you already got into the mail," Susan replied, upon seeing Marshall.

 

"This is Marshall," was all Alex said.

 

"You did check the mail, right?"

 

"Yeah," said Alex, then went to take the bag of food to the table. She sat in her chair and started getting her food out of the bag, along with a dish and ketchup for her fries. She put Marshall down on the table beside her.

 

"Where'd you put the mail?" Susan asked her daughter.

 

"Oh, it's over here on my spot," Alex responded as she poured the fries out into a bowl. (There were no clean plates left.) "Along with some tests that I found in my bag."

 

Susan came and sat down with Alex.

 

"Guess what, I got some media studies work done today, woo hoo!" Alex said.

 

"That's great!"

 

"I know. I got a 55% on one of those tests, but on the other ones I did better."

 

"Oh, you mean this one?" Her mother held up a test.

 

"Yeah, you know, the one with the 55 on it. What'd you get to eat?"

 

"I got a special sandwich."

 

"Ooh, which one?"

 

"The chicken bacon onion sandwich."

 

"Oh, that sounds good! Except for the onions."

 

"The onions are good."

 

"They are when they're breaded and on the side."

 

"I went to the McDonald's, I was about to get the Big Mac, and then I saw this thing. Oh, and my sandwich has a nickname. The CBO."

 

"Great," Alex said sarcastically.

 

"Anyway, this is Marshall Lee. Isn't he so cute?"

 

"Remind me what he's from again?"

 

"He's from Adventure Time, that show that I'm really getting into. He was in this really small package in the mail."

 

"Speaking of mail, is any of this mail actually not junk mail?"

 

"I think just the package with Marshall in it, and he's yours."

 

"Did you just say he's mine?"

 

"I mean he's mine. You're not getting him! Anyway, he was in a package in the mail, and his legs were bent backwards. Then, when he I opened him and he woke up, we were talking and he was telling me about how he can drink, taste, and even smell the color red and pink. He smelled it on my sock because it's partly pink, but instead of letting him suck the pink from my sock, I gave him all of my red M&Ms."

 

"Is he gonna suck my blood?" Susan asked.

 

"That's an urban legend," Marshall said with a small smile.

 

"But my blood is red," Susan put in.

 

"That's a myth," said Marshall with a chuckle. "It's a stereotype. You've been watching a lot of bad vampire movies, haven't you?"

 

Alex slid her bowl of ketchup towards Marshall so he could have the red. Marshall took a sip.

 

"I'm not gonna lie, though, some of those movies are actually pretty good. Especially the one with the vampire who sparkles!"

 

"Oh, you mean Twilight! We should go see it together." Alex looked back at her mother. "Not you. You don't have to come with us."

 

"The Spongebob Squarepants movie is coming out." Of course, how could Alex not know about that one.

 

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not taking you to that one, I'm taking Tails to that one."

 

"I don't want to go to that movie," Susan informed her daughter. "But we could go to it another time, if there's a movie I want to see, then we could both go to our movies at the same time."

 

"Oh, good, because I don't have enough money to pay for it this month."

 

"I'm not going to pay for you to see that movie."

 

"Oh, okay. I think I'm done here." Alex had eaten one bite of her Big Mac, along with her fries.

 

"You're okay to reheat that later, right?"

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

Alex looked over at her mother. "Okay, listen, I need to talk to you about some thing serious, okay? I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

 

"Okay," said Susan, a little awkwardly.

 

"Okay, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know yesterday when I was saying that when I go to college, I need to stay in the area for the kids, and then you said okay in that tone? Well, I don't ask you to understand everything about my relationship with them, but I do ask you to respect it, and when you say things the way that you do sometimes, it really hurts and bothers me."

 

"Because they're a part of you."

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just, it's a new thing that we've just started talking about."

 

"I know. I also know you'll never truly understand the depth of my relationship with my stuffed animals. I just want you to understand how I feel."

 

"Thank you. This was a very calm and rational conversation. I understand, and I'll try and be more conscious of that in the future."

 

"Thanks. I know it's really new and you just found this out, but I can help. I can tell you when you're making me upset."

 

"That's a good idea."

 

Alex smiled up at her mother. "Oh, by the way, did my teacher send you an email with some college information in it?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, let's talk about it. But not tonight, because I've had enough stressful talking for tonight." Alex had even cried a little during her talk with her mother. "Since we already missed the deadline for application this year, we don't need to talk about it tonight, anyway." She gave a warm smile to her mother.

 

"I'm really glad we had this talk."

 

"Me, too," said Susan, smiling back.

 

Alex had never been happier than she was at that moment.

 

•••

 

"Alright, Marshall, I'm gonna take a break and go brush my teeth. You should go brush your teeth too, buddy."

 

"Okay." Marshall smiled up at his new mom.

 

"Good."

 

"How do I get a room around here?"

 

"Oh, Margo gives out room assignments. But I was thinking you don't need a room tonight, you can just sleep with me."

 

"Sometimes I sleep float."

 

"That's fine with me."

 

Alex went off to brush her teeth.

 

THURSDAY AFTERNOON:

 

"I was never here!" Vanellope announced to Alex as she hid Shadow's phone under Alex's pillow. Then she ran off.

 

Alex took out Shadow's phone. "Vanellope, your brother needs this! Oh, screw it, he's already gone."

 

Just then Shadow walked in. "Mom, have you seen my-? Oh, hey, you found my phone!"

 

"Shadow, what are you doing here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're here, but I thought you were supposed to be in the States."

 

"Well, in the stuffed animal world, when you're going to study abroad, you run on the other country's schedule, so school doesn't start until next Thursday. That's why I'm leaving this Monday instead. I've been in my room all day doing interviews. Most of them take me about an hour. I'm taking a break and then I'm going to keep going. I'm going to have dinner at 5:30, then I have one more interview, and then I'm done for the day."

 

"Shadow, do you think you could fit one more interview in, at 7:30?"

 

"Sure. With who?"

 

Right on cue, Marshall walked in the room.

 

"Shadow, this is Marshall. Marshall, you have an interview with Shadow at 7:30 tonight. I just arranged it."

 

"Okay, cool. Interview for what?"

 

Shadow looked at Marshall. "To take care of Alex, and protect her, make sure she has someone to talk to."

 

"Okay, cool. I can probably do that."

 

"Well, we'll find out at 7:30. Just be careful about how you interact with Alex."

 

Shadow left, and so did Marshall.

 

DINNERTIME:

 

Alex heard her mother open the garage door and got up from the table to help her out. When her mother came in, Alex grabbed the bag of Mary Brown's fried chicken.

 

"You can have two pieces of fried chicken, and there's also taters in there, or whatever those things are called," Susan informed her daughter.

 

"Ooh." Alex licked her lips.

 

She opened the bag, took out a bowl for some fries, took out the food, ketchup, and got some leftover red M&Ms for Marshall to suck on.

 

After Alex had eaten a few bites, Susan asked, "How's the food?"

 

Alex and her mother had never had Mary Brown's chicken before. "The taters are bad. The chicken is delicious. Marshall doesn't know what the chicken tastes like. He's eating ketchup and M&Ms. And that tater I didn't finish, apparently."

 

Marshall was eating the potato.

 

"Here, Marshall, have some chicken." Alex handed him a small piece.

 

Marshall gulped it down. "Wow. That's really good." Marshall smiled.

 

"Marshall likes the chicken," Alex informed her mother, handing Marshall another piece.

 

"I thought he only ate red things," said Susan.

 

Marshall raised a finger. "Not true," he muttered through a mouthful of chicken.

 

Alex giggled. "That's another myth. He eats other stuff, but he needs his daily intake of red. So I've started giving him jelly donut money everyday, and I can buy him tomato soup in the winter and strawberry ice cream in the summer."

 

"Oh right, pink works too."

 

"Yeah, it does."

 

"He can also have some of the red around this house. Not all of it, but a little bit."

 

"Hear that, Marshall? You can have a little bit of the red around here."

 

"Cool." Marshall was contentedly sucking the red out of Alex's leftover ketchup.

 

"So, how was school?" Susan turned her attention to her daughter.

 

"Well, there was this boy in the resource room, and I totally embarrassed myself in front of him."

 

"How?"

 

Alex put down her dinner for a moment.

 

"Well, first i asked for a pencil that I didn't need, then I realized what I'd done and so I gave it back to him, then he looked at me strangely so I just said, 'Um, I needed an excuse to talk to you.' Then I just was like 'I just wanted to say hey.' Then he said hey, and it was really awkward."

 

"Well, why was he in the resource room?"

 

"I'm assuming he was working."

 

"So then ask him what he's working on. Ask him his name, ask him about school."

 

Alex nodded. "Good, good."

 

Alex put her headphones on, but a few minutes later, she took them out to ask Marshall if he had a strong sense of smell.

 

"Yeah," said Marshall. "I can smell really well."

 

"Cool." Alex put her headphone back in. "Oh don't forget about your interview later."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

 

•••

 

LATER:

 

Alex came down to say goodnight to her mother. Marshall had asked to say goodnight to her as well. They were really friendly with each other, talking to each other and Marshall talked to her like he talked to Alex. Alex thought it was sweet.

 

"Hey," said Alex. "We came to say goodnight to you. Marshall wanted to come say goodnight to you too." She gestured to the little vampire tucked underneath her arm.

 

Susan said goodnight to both of them. Alex gave her a hug and a kiss, then Marshall floated over and kissed her on the nose.

 

"Goodnight," he said with a smile.

 

After Alex brought Marshall back upstairs, she went back down.

 

"Hey, mommy, I just wanted to let to you know, I want to have a bigger talk about this later, but I just wanna let you know, I don't just put parts of myself in my stuffed animals, I also put parts of all the people I care about. Like, parts of you, parts of my dad, parts of my brother. "

 

"That's really cool, I definitely want to talk about that some more later."

 

"Well, for now, goodnight."

 

•••

 

Marshall saw Alex looking at him when he looked over at her.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"Oh my glob, Marshall, how long are you going to keep me in suspense? How'd the interview go?" Alex asked.

 

"I think it went really well. Shadow said I seemed like a nice kid."

 

"Oh, my glob, sounds like you did it!"

 

The two of them shared a high five.

 

•••

 

Marshall was up in his room when he heard crying.

 

"Alex," he said to himself.

 

Marshall got up and floated down the stairs. "Hang on, Alex, I'm coming!" he called.

 

He reached Alex and went to her.

 

"Alex."

 

"Marshall?" She whimpered his name.

 

"Are you okay?" Marshall started wiping tears out of her eyes.

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

 

"You don't have to."

 

Alex hugged him. "Stay with me tonight?"

 

"Of course."

 

"I'll hold you so you don't float away."

 

"I'm not going anywhere," promised Marshall.

 

•••

 

Alex brought Marshall downstairs for dinner for the third night in a row. When she heard her mother at the door, she went to help her bring the food in. Except when Susan was at the door, she didn't have any food.

 

"Where's dinner?" Alex questioned. "I thought you picked it up."

 

"I did, it's in the car. Can you hold the door?"

 

"Yeah." Alex held the door open while her mom got the dinner. First Alex took the pizza in one of her hands, and in her other hand, took her mom's wings, grabbing the door with her foot.

 

"I got it."

 

"Okay." Alex brought the food to the table. She took her pizza out and started eating it right away. Marshall had already eaten his daily dose of red, so Alex gave him a couple bites of her pizza instead.

 

"Did you get someone in the mail today?" Susan asked, referring to the package from that morning that Alex had opened.

 

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Sweetie Belle."

 

After Alex's mom had let the dog outside, she sat down to eat. "Remind me where she's from again?" she requested.

 

"My Little Pony. She's Rarity's little sister. Do you not pay attention to what I watch on TV?"

 

"No. But I thought it sounded like a My Little Pony name."

 

Alex took another bite of pizza and offered Marshall another bite.

 

"How was your day?"

 

"Good, I guess. I didn't go to school today. I was having one of my depressed, sad days. You know, one of those days where something's bothering me, but I don't know what it is, and I cry for no reason. I was up late last night crying, and I've been crying on and off all day. Anyway, it's one of those days where I just am so unmotivated, and I just stay home and do nothing."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

 

"Well, it doesn't happen too often. Besides, I'm kinda feeling better now. I usually start feeling better around three or four in the afternoon, and by the next day, I'm back to normal. It's a 24 hour thing," Alex explained.

 

Alex told the dog to go lay down when she found him under the table.

 

"I'm the voice of authority in this house," she announced proudly when he listened right away.

 

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in," said Susan while Marshall chuckled.

 

"I'm not rubbing it in. I'm pointing out a fact. Go lay down!" The dog left and laid down once again.

 

"Voice of authority." Alex pointed to herself.

 

After she was done eating, Alex started cleaning up her dishes and unloading the dishwasher in the kitchen. She heard her mom trying to get the dog out from under the table, sighed, and went over to help.

 

"Ugh," she grumbled as she continued unloading the dishwasher. "The first day I say I want nothing to do with that dog, now I'm making him lay down and taking him outside twice a week."

 

"You don't have to make him lay down."

 

"Well, it takes you forever to do it and it drives me crazy." Alex could feel her frustrations from earlier coming back up.

 

She tried to walk away. "I can't do it. I gotta go." She picked up Marshall and her phone and went upstairs, turning back around and growling loudly when she realized she'd forgotten her water bottle.

 

"Don't yell," said her mother.

 

"Shut up!" Alex snapped back.

 

"Don't say that."

 

"Shut up!"

 

Alex headed upstairs in a huff.

 

Marshall sat with Alex and made sure she was okay while she cried for a few minutes.

 

"Thanks for the help, Marshall." Alex smiled at Marshall through her tears.

 

"No problem."

 

"I really hope Shadow leaves you in charge."

 

Marshall smiled up at Alex. "I hope Shadow leaves me in charge, too. I really wanna be there for you."

 

After several minutes, Alex calmed down, and brought Marshall downstairs to apologize to her mother.

 

"Hey, mommy," she said softly. "Sorry I snapped at you."

 

"That's okay." Susan smiled.

 

"I know you meant well, but it's best not to talk to me when I'm leaving a situation all upset like that. Just leave me alone and let me go upstairs and cool off."

 

"Okay. That makes sense. I didn't mean to provoke you."

 

"Managing my emotions is going to be a long term project."

 

"But I know you can do it."

 

"It's a journey that we can take on together."

 

LATER:

 

Mom!" Marshall exclaimed, appearing at Alex's side, as he had just come back from a conversation with Shadow. "We did it!"

 

"You mean-?"

 

"I'm in charge!"

 

Alex scooped up Marshall and hugged him. "That's great."

 

"This experience will bring us closer together."

 

Alex knew that. And she looked forward to it.

 

SATURDAY:

 

Alex and Susan were going shopping together, and Marshall was coming too. He was excited to go shopping with his new family. Alex would have brought Sweetie Belle, but Marshall had gotten there first, and Alex had a "first come, first serve" policy.

 

While they were in the store, Susann was looking at some lotion that she was just now able to find at the Superstore, which she had only been able to find it at the Target (which, as I mentioned earlier, is closing down.) and struck a pose while saying "cha-ching!"

 

"Mommy, you're embarrassing me."

 

"I don't think it was embarrassing, I thought it was cool," said Marshall.

 

"Marshall, don't encourage her," said Alex.

 

"He's a smart kid," said Susan.

 

"Will you do it again?" asked Marshall.

 

Susan did it again. Marshall laughed. Alex groaned.

 

Before they left, Marshall said, "Susan, you're a pretty cool person."

 

That night, he kissed her on the nose again.

 

SUNDAY NIGHT:

 

Tails and Squidward got home late from their trip. Alex was in the bathroom when they came in. Dit let her know that they'd gone straight to bed. It was almost ten pm when they came home, so with that and the tiring trip, they were exhausted. Tails slept in Alex's bed that night.

 

MONDAY-EARLY AFTERNOON:

 

Marshall and Cream had stayed home from school to say goodbye to their brother one last time. While Shadow was packing, Cream and Marshall came into his room to say goodbye to him.

 

"Hey, guys," said Shadow.

 

"Hi, Shadow," they chimed.

 

"Shadow, do you have to go?" Cream asked, a sad look in her eyes.

 

"Oh, come on," said Shadow. "Don't you want to spend some time with Marshall?"

 

"I do, but I want you to be here too."

 

"Oh, hey. I'll be back before. I'll send you a letter every week, okay?"

 

Cream brightened up. "Okay!"

 

"You and Marshall are going to have lots of fun together."

 

"Yeah, we will," said Marshall.

 

"Marshall." Shadow snapped his fingers and pointed right in front of him. He had a serious look on his face.

 

Marshall hurried to the spot and stood there. "Yes, Shadow?"

 

Shadow lowered his voice to be quieter and more dangerous. "You better take care of Alex and Cream. They mean the world to me."

 

Marshall gave Shadow a soft smile. "Shadow, you need to chillax. Everything is gonna be fine. I know they're important to you, but you're overreacting." Marshall floated in the air, hands behind his head. "I'm gonna take care of them."

 

A small giggle came from Cream. "Marshall, I like it when you float."

 

"See? You're overreacting. Besides, you're the one that said I was perfect for this job. And besides..." He lowered his voice. "They're important to me, too."

 

Shadow sighed and his face softened. "I know. It's just hard for me. I really care about them." He glared right at Shadow. "But just because I'm being nice about it doesn't mean I won't destroy you if anything happens to them!"

 

Marshall floated down and landed on his feet. He wanted to make a promise to Shadow that he would take care of the girls. He looked right into Shadow's eyes. "I want their safety just as much as you do, so I promise, I swear, that I will protect them no matter what, and they will be perfect when you get home."

 

Shadow placed a hand on Marshall's shoulder. "Marshall. That was the most sincere, heartfelt promise I have ever heard anyone say to me. I made the right choice." Before Marshall knew it, he was pulled into a hug. Cream rushed over to be included. When the hug broke apart, Cream begged Shadow for a rocket ride.

 

What's a rocket ride? Marshall wondered, and watched as Shadow picked her up and flew her around, all the while making what Marshall assumed was rocket noises.

 

Afterwards, Shadow gave them another hug. "Take care, you two. I have a plane to catch."

 

"Don't forget to write!" Cream called after her brother.

 

But the biggest surprise was when Shadow got to the car. There was a note on it that said "From Dit and Vanellope. Keep it for the whole semester. We insist. Love you!"

 

Shadow took one last look back at the house, then pulled out of the driveway...

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know, in the last chapter, I made a slight mistake. It's actually Shadow who agrees to help Cream ride a bike. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or pm me.**

**Smurmacow, over 5100 words! Guys, this is a long one.**

**The next chapter is a Valentines Day special.**

**See you guys later!**

**Peace and love!**

 

 

***

 

 

**Hey, guys, so before I start this chapter I just wanna say there's some stuff in the last chapter that slipped through the cracks. So, on my new account on the "archive of our own"website, I've put a " bonus chapter " of this book. I'll post the link below. Check it out! It's basically some stuff with Shadow and his family before Shadow leaves. Please read and review.**

**Oh, and yes, I know the characters are OOC, Shadow, Marshall, etc. The reason for this is because in my book, those people are just actors in their shows. They're actually different in their non-acting, real state. They show different personalities. Yes, it explains a lot. Also, when stuffed animals are in a certain home, they become a certain way and develop certain personality traits , sometimes they change only a little, sometimes drastically, sometimes very quickly, sometimes over a period of time. Their personalities are also directly related to who they are living with, their owner/parent(s), and their siblings (other stuffed animals). Most stuffed animals feel a lot more comfortable with Alexis and are more comfortable showing their true selves to her. Since she is a very caring stuffed animal owner and her stuffed animals are the most important thing to her, they are very likely to show her their anger, their sadness, their vulnerability, and their happiness. This is why Marshall chose to show his more caring side to her and took care of her when she was sad, and why Rouge chooses to discuss her hard times with Alexis. This is also why Shadow shows his caring nature and protects her, as he does with Cream. So, they may seem OOC, but they're perfectly in character for my book. Also, even though this has a lot of fandoms within it, I don't really technically consider it a fanfiction. Hope this helped you guys understand this book a little better.**

**Enjoy!**

**This episode: Marshall gives Susan a Valentine's Day card. Marceline, Fionna, and Mavis arrive in the Hendry household. Alex finally tells her mother about her relationship with Discord.**

 

TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 10, 2015:

 

Alex was just heading out the door for school when she spotted a small box on the porch.

 

A package? she wondered to herself. How could it possibly have gotten here so fast? She had ordered her new stuffed animal less than a week ago and they had only shipped four days ago. Not that Alex wasn't excited, she was just a bit surprised.

 

Alex looked at the box, making sure it was for her, then when it was confirmed, she took out the scissors and a small knife and got to work on the box, excited to see who was inside.

 

Alex finally cut through the cardboard and saw that Marceline was inside!

 

Marshall was already in Alex's bag, so she put Marceline in her backpack, too, so at least she'd have some like minded company if she woke up that morning.

 

•••

 

Alex returned from school, checking the mail on her way back. There was nothing in it, so she got everything set up in front of the TV and had Marshall and Marceline sitting next to her.

 

LATER:

 

Alex heard the doorbell ring. She was sitting in front of the TV, so she got up and looked out the curtain. She saw the Canada Post truck outside, so she opened the door. Just as she thought, there was another box sitting on the porch, the same shape and size as the box that was there earlier. Alex could only assume it contained Fionna, which it did.

 

•••

 

Marceline was the first one to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

 

"Hey," she said, turning to Marshall.

 

"Hey." Alex picked up her daughter and hugged her. Marceline hugged back.

 

"Are you my new mom?" Marceline asked, smiling up at Alex.

 

"Yup. I hope we can become close."

 

Marceline smiled. "Me, too."

 

Alex put down Marceline. "If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable please let me know."

 

"Actually, I am kind of craving red," Marceline admitted.

 

"Now that I think of it, so am I," added Marshall.

 

Alex gave them her candy wrapper, which had red on it. "Here, you guys can have this."

 

"Thanks," chimed Marshall and Marceline.

 

Fionna woke up next. Alex had finished up with her time in the living room, eaten her lunch, and unloaded the dishwasher, and had brought her three kids back upstairs to her room, where Fionna had woken up.

 

She rubbed her eyes. "Hi," she said to Alex.

 

"Hey, Fionna." Alex smiled at Fionna.

 

Fionna just smiled up at her new mom. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Same here."

 

Then Marshall and Marceline came by.

 

"Hey, Fionna," said Marceline.

 

"Marceline, hi!" Fionna said excitedly.

 

They shared a hug and a high five, and then Fionna repeated the same thing with Marshall. They were all very glad to be together.

 

"Hey, who wants a new room?" Alex asked the kids.

 

"Me!" Marceline and Fionna said together, raising their hands.

 

"Margo!" Alex called.

 

Margo came over and the girls all introduced themselves to each other, and they shared a hug.

 

Then Margo showed the girls to their rooms.

 

•••

 

"What are your parents like?" Fionna asked Alex.

 

"My dad...isn't around anymore. My mom, is the best mom in the world. She's amazing. She really cares about me."

 

"She sounds great. I can't wait to meet her!"

 

•••

 

Alex's mom came in the door, and Alex headed downstairs with Fionna to greet her.

 

"Hey, mommy," said Alex, arriving at the foot of the stairs. "Guess what happened to me today?"

 

"You got two packages in the mail," guessed Susan.

 

"What are you, some kind of mind reader?"

 

"No, I came in through the garage and saw the boxes."

 

"Oh. Of course."

 

Fionna extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Fionna. I've only heard good things about you."

 

Susan shook her hand. "Hi. Remind me what she's from again?"

 

"Adventure Time," said Alex. "And the other package was Marceline, who's also from Adventure Time."

 

She headed back upstairs afterwards.

 

•••

 

Alex's mom came into her bedroom. "Hey, mommy."

 

"Hi. So you have two options."

 

"Okay."

 

"I can either make you a steak tonight and you won't have it for about an hour."

 

"Okay. What's the other option?"

 

"Well, I can do hamburgers tonight and steak tomorrow, but I can't guarantee it'll be any earlier."

 

"Can you go ahead and make the steak, but make me some peas?"

 

"Okay."

 

Alex's mom went off to make dinner.

 

•••

 

Come eat, said the text.

 

"Alright," said Alex, to the two girls sitting beside her. "Who wants to come to dinner with me?"

 

"Me!" The girls both said together, putting their hands up.

 

"Eenie, meenie, minie, you." Alex pointed to Marceline.

 

"Yes! Later, Fi."

 

"Later, Marceline."

 

Alex brought Marceline downstairs for dinner. She sat down at the table for dinner, but not before squirting some ketchup onto her plate.

 

"The fries are hot," Susan informed her daughter. "They just came out of the oven. But the steak is fine, it's been sitting there for a few minutes."

 

"Okay. This is Marceline by the way."

 

"Cool. I like her hair."

 

"Yeah, she likes it long. She grows it out."

 

"How was school?" Susan asked.

 

"Fine," Alex said.

 

She had seen the boy again, but that time she hadn't been able to get up the courage to say a word to him.

 

"How much work did you get done?"

 

"A bunch. I got two activities done."

 

"Good for you. How long did you stay for?"

 

"The whole time."

 

"Aren't you also doing another course with Ms. Taylor?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

 

"How's that going?"

 

"Good. Pretty easy. At the end of the course, I get to make a futuristic home sales flyer."

 

"What's that now?"

 

"I get to make a flyer to sell a home that's in the future."

 

"That sounds pretty cool."

 

"It is. I'm gonna make a flyer for a home that's from the year 3015."

 

"I wonder what that's gonna be like."

 

"You'll have to wait and see."

 

"I will."

 

"And the best part is, it only requires imagination and basic writing skills, both of which I have. Speaking of which, I can't wait to hear back from that writing contest."

 

"Yeah."

 

"But they won't announce the winners until April, so that's a while off."

 

"Is this the steak you said you didn't want?" Susan asked.

 

"Yep."

 

"Can I have it?"

 

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

 

Alex cleaned up her dishes and took Marceline up to her room.

 

"Marceline, you didn't say anything all through dinner," said Alex.

 

"I was being an objective observer," Marceline explained. "Are all your family dinners like that?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much."

 

"I want to experience a family dinner!" Fionna looked a little upset.

 

"You'll get your chance, Fionna. How about tomorrow?"

 

"Sure." Fionna brightened up.

 

•••

 

Later that night, Alex, Marceline, and Fionna were watching The Lego Movie, and it got to the part where President Business said "All I'm asking for is total perfection."

 

"That sounds a lot like my dad," said Alex.

 

"Yeah," said Marceline. "That sucks. Sounds like you had a lot of issues with him."

 

"Yeah. Did you ever have issues with your dad?"

 

"Yeah. Well, I really only had one issue."

 

"What was that?"

 

"That he didn't exist."

 

"Oh." Alex looked sadly at Marceline. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it. I have you, so I'm good for now."

 

•••

 

The next day, Alex and Marceline sat up in Alex's room, watching Hannah Montana episodes, high fiving each other, fist bumping, laughing, talking in unison, commenting on the show together, and just generally enjoying each other's company.

 

In one of the Hannah Montana episodes, there was a part where Robby Ray scared the kids and they ran screaming to their parents.

 

"You know, something like that happened to me when I was a kid," Alex told Marceline. "I was about 9, and Chase was about five, and a guy jumped out and scared me so bad I ran crying to my dad, and he got really mad at the guy and made him apologize."

 

Marceline looked confused. "Are you sure it was the same dad? Because before you made it sound like he was kinda mean."

 

"It's a complicated relationship we have. Or should I say had. He was a complicated guy."

 

"Oh." Marceline looked a little sympathetic towards her new mom.

 

•••

 

Alex took out one of her headphones and looked up.

 

"Sorry," said Susan. "I knocked on your door like, five times."

 

"Oh. Well, hey."

 

"Hi." Susan laid down on Alex's bed to talk to her. Marceline smiled.

 

"Hi, it's Susan, right?"

 

Susan chuckled slightly.

 

"Yeah," replied Alex, taking her daughter into her arms.

 

"So, what's up?"

 

"I'm really tired."

 

"I can see that."

 

"Please don't hate me."

 

"Oh, boy. Uh-oh." Alex knew what was coming a mile away. She'd really wanted cheeseburgers, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen tonight.

 

"I'm sorry, but I've just been really stressed."

 

"Me, too. I'm stressed today, too. I just, had some trouble last night. I got to sleep just fine, but I had really bad nightmares. And I've been feeling kind of low all day."

 

"Oh." Susan gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

 

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Alex assured her mother.

 

"Anyway, I'm not making dinner. I really need to focus on my work."

 

"Can you please order a pizza?" Alex begged.

 

"No. If you wanted to across the street to Bob's Pizza and buy just like, one slice or something, I'd give you cash for that."

 

Alex just sighed. "Fine."

 

"Is she a vampire, too?" Susan asked, turning her attention back to Marceline, picking her up. "She has a bite on her neck. She must be half vampire."

 

"She's all vampire, " Alex corrected. "She's also half demon. She's from the Nightosphere."

 

"Is everybody in Adventure Time a vampire?"

 

"Pfft, no. Fionna isn't a vampire. It's basically a world that's after the apocalypse. Finn and Fionna are the only two humans left, and the world is full of vampires and demons and talking animals!" Alex got excited talking about Adventure Time.

 

Alex grabbed her daughter back. "Quit manhandling her."

 

Marceline rolled her eyes.

 

"You know what especially sucks about tonight?"

 

"What?" Susan asked her daughter.

 

"Marceline was gonna talk to us, see if we had any questions about vampires or whatever, I know I do. She just wanted to help us clear up the stereotypes."

 

"Oh, well, maybe another night."

 

"Maybe Friday."

 

"Yeah, maybe."

 

•••

 

Alex had just climbed into the shower when she realized that she didn't have any soap. She quickly hopped out, turned off the shower, turned off her music, opened the door, and called out to her mother.

 

"Hey, mommy!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I need your help for a second! I have no soap, and I'm naked. Could you grab me some soap, please?"

 

"Are you wet?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Okay, hang on a second." Susan came upstairs and brought her daughter a bar of soap.

 

"Thank you," Alex said, and couldn't help laughing, especially when she went back into her room, and Marceline was laughing about what Alex said in the bathroom. The girls had a good laugh together.

 

•••

 

"Mommy," said Alex with a sigh. "The upstairs bathroom could use your attention. It's clogged again."

 

"Okay, I'll be up in a second."

 

Alex was about to head back upstairs when she had an idea.

 

"Wait, Mommy. Show me how to do it. Then next time i can do it myself."

 

So Susan did.

 

THURSDAY MORNING:

 

Alex returned from school only to find a package waiting for her on the front step. Inside it was the third plushie that week...

 

Mavis!

 

THURSDAY EVENING:

 

Susan came into Alex's room again that night.

 

"Hi, mommy," said Alex.

 

"Hey. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah," Alex said, while Marceline just shook her head.

 

"Okay," Susan said, between trying to catch her breath. "I have to take the car to an appointment."

 

"Okay. You sound exhausted."

 

"I just ran up the stairs."

 

"I'll make dinner when I get back, but it might not be ready until 7 or 7:30."

 

"That's fine."

 

Susan was about to leave, but then Alex spoke up.

 

"Wait. Come on, give me a hug first."

 

Alex got a hug from her mom, and after Susan left, Marceline and Alex shared their own hug.

 

LATER:

 

The next text Alex got said "Come eat" which Alex knew meant dinner was ready. She went downstairs, taking Marceline with her.

 

"So how was your day?" Susan asked.

 

"Fine."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Fine," Alex repeated.

 

"She was crying," put in Marceline.

 

"What?" Susan asked.

 

"What?" said Alex.

 

"What?" Marceline asked innocently.

 

"Marceline," said Alex.

 

"Oh, you were crying," said Susan, finally understanding. "What was it about?"

 

"Nothing," said Alex quickly.

 

"It must have been about something really big," said Marceline.

 

"No, it wasn't." She shot Marceline a look.

 

"What? I don't have a moral code, gimme a break."

 

"Let's move on," Alex suggested.

 

"Don't you want to talk about it?" Susan asked.

 

"Yes," said Marceline.

 

"No," said Alex.

 

Alex's mother asked her about where she'd like to eat on Valentines Day. Alex suggested the Keg, but then Susan had to go to the bathroom. Alex decided to talk to Marceline while her mother was in the bathroom.

 

"Marceline, what are you doing?"

 

"Trying to help."

 

"Well, it doesn't seem like it."

 

"Look, I don't have a moral code, okay? I'm all over the place."

 

"You can't just use that as an excuse."

 

"Look, if you don't talk to your mom, who are you gonna talk to?"

 

Alex got silent, like she always did when she knew the other person was right. She knew Marceline was right.

 

When her mom came out of the bathroom, Alex and her mom discussed some options for where to eat on Valentines day. Then Alex brought up her dad again.

 

"I hate my dad."

 

"But you miss him?" Susan asked.

 

"Yeah. I mean, I know he could be really bad sometimes, but he loved him. But my brother was always the favorite child. He got everything he wanted, and I didn't." Alex just cried and wiped her eyes with a napkin.

 

"You know, I keep having this dream where I'm a famous writer, and my dad comes to one of my book signings, and I don't know what to say to him."

 

"I think you'd know exactly what to say," said Susan.

 

"It would all depend on what he had to say."

 

"I was just thinking that."

 

"He probably wouldn't even come to my book signing."

 

Alex just was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up again.

 

"Marceline was right. Talking to you really helped."

 

"Good!" Susan said happily.

 

"Just because she doesn't have a moral code doesn't mean she can't still be nice." Alex smiled down at Marceline.

 

•••

 

Alex and her mom were at dinner. They talked about the things they usually talked about-Alex's day, her moodiness, which was still going on, and she was getting stressed easily during the conversation, and ended up snapping at her mom a few times. Then Susan brought up something that Alex loved the sound of. She was talking about how kids came from other countries to Canada for the schoolyear and how they needed host families, how if they applied for the program it would be a girl, and Alex got super excited.

 

Alex's brother, Chase, texted Susan and told her he was coming to Toronto on Sunday and wanted to come home and spend Saturday night. Unfortunately, Susan told Alex that meant her brother would be going to dinner with them. This resulted in Alex getting all worked up and there was a big fight. Alex went up to her room to calm down.

 

Marceline came over to make sure she was okay.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Marceline.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

 

Marceline just cuddled up to Alex while she cried.

 

"Thanks for being here for me, Marcy," said Alex.

 

"Hey, no problem," said Marceline.

 

After Alex had recovered from crying, she went back downstairs with Discord so she could apologize-and talk-to her mother.

 

After Alex had apologized to her mother for her behavior, she told her mom all about how her stuffed animals contained a part of her as well as a part of different people she knows and cares about. She explained how her stuffed animals were both parts of her and also had their own traits, how they were like her kids, that was the close relationship they shared. Susan understood a lot more after that.

 

SATURDAY AFTERNOON:

 

Alex and her mom had had a talk about why Alex didn't want to go to dinner with her brother. She was going to have trouble dealing with the stress of having dinner with her brother. Her mom had said that when they went shopping, they would pick up a lasagna for dinner and go out for dinner on Sunday instead. They had picked up Chase and found out that he had the flu. Now they were going shopping. Chase was at home in bed.

 

While they were at the Superstore, alex and Susan were in the fruits and vegetables section, and when Susan left to get something, nine year old Fionna (who Alex had brought shopping) begged Alex for a free cookie.

 

"Alright, let's go." Alex caved in.

 

Alex took Fionna up to the counter and put on her "sweet little girl" look.

 

"Can I please have a free cookie, please?" she said in her "sweet, innocent, little girl voice."

 

Apparently the woman couldn't resist, because she gave Alex a cookie. Alex went back to the cart after thanking the woman, and a few seconds later, her mom was back.

 

"Hi," Susan said. "Where'd you get the cookie?"

 

"I got it up at the counter. It was for Fionna. She wanted one."

 

When they were finished the cookie, Fionna had crumbs around her mouth and in her hair, which Alex brushed away.

 

"You didn't say it was for her, did you?" Susan asked.

 

"Of course not!" Alex replied. "I just got all cute and innocent. They couldn't resist me."

 

XXX

 

Alex saw a cute boy at the cash across from hers and decided to go over and say hi, skillfully hiding Fionna behind her back in the process.

 

"Hi," she said.

 

"Hey," said the boy, smiling at her.

 

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex put out the hand that wasn't behind her back.

 

"I'm Collin." Collin shook Alex's hand.

 

"You come here often?" It was all Alex could think of to say.

 

"No, not really. I don't really live in the area." Then Collin had to leave, so Alex decided to say goodbye and go help her mom with the groceries. When the three of them walked out to the car, Alex couldn't help but squeal to her mom and daughter about how cute the boy was.

 

XXX

 

When Alex and her family got home from getting groceries, Alex found Marshall waiting for her.

 

"Can we give my picture to Susan now?" he asked.

 

"Of course." Alex scooped up her son and they headed downstairs.

 

"Hi, mommy. Marshall has something for you." When Susan turned around, Marshall smiled at her and held out his picture.

 

The picture had a stick figure with black hair and fangs and a woman smiling with long hair holding hands. Around them there was a heart. In one corner it said "From: Marshall. To: Susan." At the top of the page, above the picture, in capital letters, it said "FRIENDS FOREVER!"

 

"Aww!" Susan smiled at Marshall. "Thanks, Marshall."

 

All Marshall could do was smile back.

**A/N: Hey, guys, so here goes another chapter/episode. In the next episode, the kids have to pair up for science projects. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one is in the works. I should be getting back to my other books soon as well. Please enjoy this book and all my others. BTW, over 3600 words.**

 

 

*******

 

 

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter/episode.**

**This episode: Marceline decides to make a new moral code after Vanellope teaches her how to apologize. When pairing up students for a science project, Mrs. Dunloper separates Edith and Tails for the first time since they became a couple. Twilight baby sits her sisters while Tails and Alex are at the movies.**

 

XXX

 

VALENTINE'S DAY NIGHT (SATURDAY):

 

After dinner, Alex's mom said that she had some presents for Alex, which would be expected since it was Valentines day. Alex's mother gave her some presents that she really loved: a bag of chocolate love hearts, a cute little animal card, and Alex's favorite: an adorable little hippo that she named Harriet.

 

SUNDAY MORNING:

 

Alex woke up to find that sleeping with Fionna had styled her hair, making it look a little crimped.

 

"Fionna, your hair looks cute," she said.

 

"Thanks!" Fionna said happily, smiling back.

 

SUNDAY NIGHT:

 

Alex and Susan and Fionna decided to go to dinner. They went to Milestone's, but there was nothing there that Alex really liked. She used to like going there, but the menu had changed since they'd been there last, so instead of staying there they went next door to the Kelsey's, where Alex found a menu that agreed with her more. They all had fun, delicious food, and Alex found a snow cone that she wanted to try at some point.

 

It was great, and the girls slept very well that night.

 

MONDAY MORNING: (FEB 16, 2015)

 

It was late morning and Albert was excited to get to his favorite class of the day: science.

 

Edith, however, was not so excited. She didn't really like school. In fact, she had had problems in school in the past, mostly when Alex and Jeremy were together. The only reason the school had let her back in was that everything that had happened between September and December was due to family problems. Luckily for her, the principal of her school had shredded her entire file from those months, leaving behind only the A she had gotten on her history test before the problems started, and wiped the slate clean.

 

After the Christmas holidays had ended and Alex had announced to the kids that Jeremy and her were not going to be talking or hanging out anymore, Edith's behavior had slowly started to improve. She had gotten a few detentions in January and February and had had her slip ups, but the principal only gave her a few pink slips. (Pink slips were for detention, yellow slips were for suspension, and red slips were for expulsion.)

 

The school saw definite improvement.

 

Edith still didn't particularly enjoy school. She didn't care for it at all, but she hadn't gotten a pink slip (or any slip) since February 5.

 

Anyway, Edith's least favorite class was science, but it was Albert's favorite class, and the class he was the best at.

 

"Okay, class," said the teacher. "We've had our five minute break. Now it's time to get into our next subject. Science!" She said it with a kind of razzle dazzle, but most of the students found it neither razzley nor dazzley.

 

"As you all know, every year I assign you a science project to be done with a partner, that is worth 20% of your final grade, and give you a few weeks to work on it. Today I'm assigning you the science project. You have until March 6th to complete it, and then we're going to use the week before March break to present our projects to the class. So this year I'm going to choose the partners. For our first two partners-"

 

Tails and Edith glanced over at each other. Edith shifted her desk slightly closer to her boyfriend's.

 

"-Tails and Margo, and Edith and Fionna."

 

"What?!" Tails and Edith exclaimed.

 

XXX

 

The kids were walking home together.

 

"Man, I can't believe that Tails and I were separated," complained Edith.

 

"Hey, Edith!" Tails said cheerfully, walking right up to his girlfriend.

 

"Tails, can we please switch partners?" Edith begged. "Margo and Fionna can be partners and you and I can work together."

 

"Look, Edith, I know you think it's bad, but maybe it's a good thing. I mean, we always do our homework together, and we hang out a lot. We always pair up for projects. We're together like 90% of the time! Maybe it's good that we're not together. We can get a break from each other. You can get to know Fionna a little better, and I can catch up with Margo."

 

"But I want to partner up with you!"

 

"I'm sticking with Margo. Come on, it'll be fun."

 

Edith sighed. "Fine."

 

Swizzle and Marceline had gotten partnered up for the science project together and were walking home from school together so they could discuss their project.

 

"So what should we do for our project?" Swizzle asked his sister.

 

"Watch a movie," Marceline suggested.

 

"Marceline!" Swizzle exclaimed.

 

"What?" Marceline asked in a bored voice.

 

"This is worth 20% of our grade! We have to take this seriously."

 

"I am taking this seriously," said Marceline. "You didn't let me finish. We watch a movie and examine all the aspects. Then we can call my cousin Shade and ask him some questions. He does short films and puts them on YouTube every Saturday. Maybe get online, do some research."

 

"So what's the project?" Swizzle insisted.

 

"The science of movies." Marceline shrugged.

 

"That's an interesting idea."

 

"We don't definitely have to do it, either. It was just an idea that I had. If you have anything, just let me know."

 

"Not right now. We should write down some ideas when we get home."

 

"Good idea. We'll meet in my room."

 

"Cool." Swizzle reached up his fist for a fist bump, and Marceline smiled and fist bumped her brother.

 

Candlehead and Albert, meanwhile, were walking home together and discussing their project, since they had been partnered up.

 

"So, Albert, what are we gonna do? A cloning machine? A teleporter? Ooh, maybe we could hand in the you-know-what that we're working on in the basement!" Candlehead was getting very excited about the school project. She knew since she and Albert were paired up, and their inventing and science skills were extremely advanced, they could get an A+ as easily as they could breathe.

 

"Hold on, Candlehead, we're not gonna do any of that. That wouldn't be fair to anyone else."

 

"Well, if that's the way it's gonna be, in that case, it wasn't fair for us to get paired up in the first place." Candlehead punctured the scentance with a laugh and an eye roll.

 

"I'm serious, Candlehead. We can keep our big projects confined to the basement. You and I both know we could get an A+ like that." The 13-year old alligator snapped his fingers. "But it wouldn't be fair of us to blow everyone else right out of the water like that. Do you really want to be the act that everyone's afraid to follow?"

 

"I guess not." Candlehead thought for a moment. "So then what do we do?"

 

"Something simple. Something that'll get us a good grade, but not something that'll make the teacher go wow."

 

"In almost every movie with a science fair, there's that one kid that makes a volcano. We could be that kid."

 

"That's a good idea, but it's missing something."

 

"We could talk about the science of volcanos?" It was more of a question than a statement.

 

Albert snapped his fingers again. "That's it! We've got our project!"

 

Albert and Candlehead high fived each other.

 

THURSDAY AFTERNOON:

 

Thursday was fairly calm, and Alex had a few things to take care of. One of the things she had to handle was laundry. She usually did laundry about twice a week, and today was laundry day.

 

Laundry day was fairly simple, except for Cream. The 5 year old rabbit owned a small white blanket that Alex had given her when she joined the family. Cream loved the blanket, and usually carried it around, or kept it wrapped around her. Alex usually put it through the wash about once a month.

 

However, Cream only gave her blanket up to Shadow, her older brother, who was, of course, away in the States, studying abroad.

 

Alex decided to give it a shot anyway.

 

"Hey, Cream," she said to her daughter.

 

"Hi, mommy." Cream looked up from her colouring book.

 

"Hey, honey, could I borrow your blanket to put in the wash?"

 

"No."

 

"Please."

 

Cream just shook her head.

 

"You'll get it back in a couple hours."

 

"No thank you, mommy." Cream held her blanket close to her.

 

"Would you like to come downstairs with me and put it in the wash?"

 

"No, thank you," Cream responded.

 

Marshall came in. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

 

"I need to put Cream's blanket in the wash, but I can't get her to give it to me."

 

"Well, who will she give it to?"

 

Alex sighed. "Shadow."

 

"Let me see what I can do."

 

"Good luck." Alex left the room.

 

A few moments later, Marshall came out with Cream's blanket.

 

"How did you do that?" Alex exclaimed.

 

Marshall shrugged. "We have a special bond, I guess."

 

"Whoa," breathed Alex.

 

LATER:

 

"Marceline, time for bed," called Alex.

 

Marceline came downstairs.

 

"Ready," Marceline said with a yawn.

 

Alex took off her glasses, turned off her light, and snuggled into bed with Marceline.

 

"Goodnight, sweetie," she said.

 

"Please don't call me that," said Marceline.

 

"Goodnight, Marcy," Alex corrected herself, and the girls went to sleep.

 

FRIDAY AFTERNOON:

 

"Hey, Marshall!" Alex called.

 

"Yeah, mom?" said Marshall.

 

"Can you babysit tonight? Cream, Edith and Vanellope need to be watched while I'm at the movies with Tails."

 

"Oh, man...I would love to, but I'm having dinner with a few friends tonight. I gotta go ready. Sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it." Marshall went to his room to get ready. "Who else can I get to babysit?" Alex wondered.

 

"Hey, Marceline! Can you babysit tonight?"

 

Marceline ran into her twin brother's room and hid under his bed. "Marshall, I'm not here."

 

"I can babysit," said Twilight from behind Alex.

 

"Never mind, Marcy!" Alex turned to her teenage daughter. "Twi, are you sure you can do this?"

 

"Of course. I've read books on childcare."

 

"Well, doing it in real life is a lot different. Besides, there's no one manual that will teach you how to deal with everything about kids."

 

"I'm sure I can figure this out. Now just tell me what I need to do."

 

"Okay, there's a lasagna in the freezer. Put it in the oven for 30-40 minutes. If you get stuck, there's instructions on the box. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Hopefully you won't have to use any of them. The girls have homework. Make sure they get two pages done each tonight. It's the weekend, so they don't really have a bedtime. That's about it."

 

"That sounds pretty easy."

 

"Yeah,,but with these kids, any number of things could go wrong. You never know what might happen."

 

"Mom, we'll be fine," said Vanellope.

 

"Yeah, go ahead to your movie," added Edith.

 

"Well, okay. Just be careful." Alex hugged the girls and said goodbye, and she and Tails left.

 

XXX

 

"Okay," said Twilight, as soon as Alex left. "Mom says I have to make you guys dinner and get you to do your homework."

 

"We can do our homework while Twilight makes dinner, right Cream?" Vanellope asked.

 

Cream nodded. "I'll do my home work now."

 

"I will, too," said Vanellope.

 

"I was gonna work on my science project with Fionna before dinner, and I'll do my two pages after dinner," said Edith.

 

"I guess that'd be okay," said Twilight.

 

The girls went off to get some work done.

 

XXX

 

Alex and Tails had gone to see the SpongeBob movie while Susan and Chase had gone off to see Hot Tub Time Machine 2.

 

When their movie was over, Tails and Alex sat at one of the tables in the gaming area.

 

"So, Tails, you seemed to know all the songs and a lot of those lines. How's that possible?"

 

"Okay, remember how Squidward took me to the last weekend of editing and filming?" Tails asked.

 

Alex nodded.

 

"Well, they became really close with me, and get this-they let me look at the script!"

 

""You cannot be serious." Alex's mouth hung open in shock.

 

"I'm super serious." Tails showed her his phone.

 

"Check this out, I have all the main characters' numbers. They can text me and I can text them anytime. Cool, huh?"

 

"Very." Alex smiled at her son.

 

XXX

 

"I'm not doing my homework!" Edith exclaimed, running away from her sister while Twilight chased after her. "I'm not doing my homework! I'm not doing it ever!"

 

Then Edith bumped into Alex, who had only gotten home from the movies a moment ago.

 

"Oh. Hi, mom," said Edith, looking up innocently at her mom.

 

"Alex, help," begged Twilight, trying to catch her breath.

 

"Edith, go do your homework," said Alex firmly.

 

"No," said Edith.

 

"Edith. Homework. Now."

 

No." Edith stomped her tiny foot.

 

Edith turned to run away but instead bumped into Marshall.

 

"Hi, Marshall."

 

"Edith, you have to do your homework," said Marshall.

 

"Why?" Edith questioned.

 

"Because if you don't I'll suck your blood." Marshall bared his tiny fangs at his sister, and Edith ran upstairs, screaming and laughing. "Okay, I'll do it!"

 

Marshall shrugged and smiled to himself.

 

SATURDAY:

 

"Come on, we're leaving now!"

 

Alex had a haircut and a dentist appointment that afternoon and in between her and her mom were getting lunch,,and Alex was bringing Edith.

 

Edith rushed downstairs and into Alex's arms.

 

First was the haircut. Alex and her hairdresser didn't really talk much but Alex did tell him about how things had gone bad with Jeremy.

 

Then they took a break and had lunch.

 

When Alex went to her dentist appointment with Edith, her dentist let Edith pick out a small toy from the toy chest.

 

The Alex found out that her dentist was going to have a baby, so she was leaving. At first Alex didn't like the idea of someone else taking her dentists place, but in the end she reluctantly agreed.

 

FRIDAY:

 

Vanellope and Alex spent Friday together, and after school they hung out on the couch watching tv.

 

Susan came home, and when the girls heard her come in the door, they both yelled "Pizza!" and rushed to the door.

 

The movie that they were watching that night was appropriate for Vanellope to watch, but there was one part where one of the characters mentioned "bedroom skill" and Vanellope asked what it meant.

 

"It's pillow fight ability," said Alex.

 

"Oh, okay."

 

WEDNESDAY:

 

Alex didn't bring her bag to school that day, she just carried Marceline in her arms.

 

On the way home however it was snowing, and by the time they got home Alex saw that Marceline was sick and wondered if it might be mildew.

 

Edith got home around 3, and tried to go to Marceline to get help with her homework, however, Alex had to say that Marceline was sick.

 

"Nooo!" Edith screamed, and tried to get to Marceline, but Marshall held her back and Alex managed to calm her down by saying it was just the flu.

 

After doing some research on the Internet and talking to her mom, Alex realized it wasn't mildew.

 

When Marceline got better on Monday, Edith jumped on top of her sister and Marceline couldn't get her off.

 

XXX

 

On Thursday Jubileena and Crumbelina showed up. Vanellope was so happy to have her friends back. On Friday Rancis and Gloyd showed up. Alex was glad to see that her daughter was happy to see her friends, and Vanellope thanked her mom for reuniting her with more of her friends. They shared a hug.

 

THURSDAY NIGHT:

 

Alex and Marceline were watching Matilda.

 

During the movie, Alex mentioned that Matilda's dad reminded her a lot of her dad. She also mentioned that her dad had favored her brother, just like in the movie.

 

At the end of the movie, Marceline said to Alex, "You remind me a lot of Miss Honey, except you're a better mom."

 

"Aw, thanks," said Alex.

 

FRIDAY:

 

Alex's mom had gone to the airport to pick up Bob, who was coming to their house for part of the March break, and Alex was sitting up in her room when suddenly Edith came running in.

 

"Mom, Marceline told me there were monsters under my bed," she complained.

 

Marceline came into the room. "That was funny."

 

"No, it was mean!" Edith said angrily.

 

"Marceline, you need to apologize," said Alex.

 

"No. I don't have anything to apologize for."

 

"Marceline, if you don't learn to apologize, you're never going to be able to survive in this house."

 

"Whatever." Marceline just left the room.

 

SUNDAY:

 

"How's a going with Edith?" Vanellope asked.

 

"Horrible. She won't even talk to me. I don't know what to do."

 

"Look, Marceline, to be forgiven, you have to first apologize. You gotta stop being so proud and say you're sorry."

 

"Naaaawww!" Marceline growled, kicking at her sister's rug.

 

"Hey, I know you're upset, but you don't have to take it out on my rug."

 

"I've just never done anything like this before. I just can't apologize. It's not in my nature."

 

"What about back when you had a moral code?"

 

"That was hundreds of years ago."

 

"You need to go apologize to Edith."

 

Marceline sighed. "Fine." She looked at her younger sister. "Can you help me out?"

 

"Ok, tell you what, I'll go down there with you and make sure you don't turn around and go back. I'll be your guide. But I can't say sorry for you. That's your job."

 

Marceline let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. "Thank you."

 

Vanellope put down her crayon and stood up. "Hey, what are sisters for?"

 

XXX

 

Edith and Alex were sitting in Alex's room when Marceline walked in with Vanellope not far behind.

 

"Hey, Edith," said Marceline.

 

"What do you want?" Edith asked in an annoyed tone.

 

Marceline turned to leave, but Vanellope pushed her forward.

 

"I have something to say to you."

 

Marceline turned and looked at her sister.

 

"Go on," whispered Vanellope.

 

"I'm sorry I told you there were monsters under the bed. I was just kidding. I didn't know it would upset you."

 

Edith smiled. "Okay, I forgive you."

 

Marceline and Edith hugged each other.

 

"Friends again?" Marceline asked.

 

"We're always friends," replied Edith.

 

Alex smiled down at her girls. She made the "come here" gesture to Vanellope.

 

"Thank you," Alex whispered to Vanellope.

 

Vanellope then went back to her room, and the girls broke off their hug.

 

Stupid moral code, thought Marceline. Too bad I can't just make a new one.

 

Her eyes then lit up. Wait a minute! I can make a new one.

 

"Mom, can I borrow a piece of paper?" she asked.

 

Alex handed her daughter a sheet of paper.

 

"What's this for?" Alex asked.

 

"You'll see."

 

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is a shorter chapter. I still hope you enjoyed it. I wanted Marceline to have to apologize for something, which she hasn't been able to do since she lost track of her moral code about 400 years ago. Then I figured she likes apologizing and thinks it's a good feeling, and wants to be able to do it so she makes a new moral code. She hates not having a moral code because hurting her friends and family hurts her, especially her little sister, Edith, because they're best friends. If you guys have any notes, I'd love to hear them.**

**Here are a few questions for you guys:**

**Which characters should have secrets revealed about them?**

**Who should fall in love next?**

**Who do you want to see improve their sibling relationships?**

**Who do you want to see in a romantic relationship**

**Who do you want to see together as siblings?**

**Who do you think should hang out more?**

**Who do you ship?**

**Who is your OTP?**

**This chapter contains over 3500 words. until next chapter! I love you guys!**

 

 

*******

 

 

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is going to be in one to 5 parts depending on the time until Alex's blind date, and depending how much I decide to put into each part. I'll just play it by ear. Some things I want to start including are characters thoughts, dreams, and journal entries.**

 

Part 1:

 

Alex: Most people say that when something's too good to be true, it usually is. But I don't believe in that. Me? I believe in a needle in a haystack, a diamond in the rough. I believe in true love. I believe that there's that special someone for everyone. I believe in soulmates. I believe in signs from God. So, can I help it if I'm an essentially hopeful person? Everyone has their take on life, and I have mine. Because I believe that whatever happens in life, things will get better. There's always a bright side. That is how I feel about Chris. And that's not about to change.

**(What you just read was Alex's thoughts. They will be appearing throughout the book. Still to come: journal entries. I've decided against putting the dreams in. Have fun reading.)**

 

MARCH 15 (SUNDAY):

 

Marceline heard a knock at her bedroom door.

 

"Come in!" she called.

 

Dit entered.

 

"Hey, Marceline."

 

"Hey. What's up?"

 

"Nothing. I just came to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

 

"Love to kiddo, but I'm actually a little busy."

 

Dit sat down beside his sister. "Whatcha busy with?"

 

"I'm working on a new moral code."

 

"Cool!" Dit looked confused. "What's a moral code?"

 

"It's a set of rules that basically guides you towards doing what's right. It guides your decisions. You get it?"

 

"Sure...kinda."

 

Marceline let out a small laugh. She looked thoughtful. "Okay, say you find an envelope with $10,000 in it. What would you do?"

 

"Give it into the police."

 

"Now how did you make that decision?"

 

"I just thought about what's right and what would make me feel good. Is that my moral code?"

 

"Yeah! It is."

 

"Cool! I didn't know I had one. But wait, why do you need a new one?"

 

"Well, you know how vampires can live for ever?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"My vampire age is over 1,000 years, and since I've been alive for so long, I sort of lost track of my moral code about 400 years ago. So, after I had that fight with Edith, and it was so hard for me to apologize, I figure it would be best if I made a new moral code so I can monitor myself and start making good decisions. I need a moral code. I'm writing it down this time so I don't forget. I'm gonna hang it on my wall."

 

"Cool. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go watch my movie. Tell me how it goes, okay?"

 

"Sure. Will do."

 

LATER:

 

Marceline woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned.

 

She sat up with a jolt. What time was it?

 

Three in the morning? Ugh. She must have fallen asleep.

 

Marceline went out to her mom's room.

 

"Well?" Alex questioned.

 

"I finished. Then I fell asleep." Marceline laughed.

 

Alex hugged her daughter. "I've never been so proud of you, Marcy."

 

"One more thing, mom. You can call me sweetie now."

 

Alex smiled down at her teenage daughter.

 

**A/N: Okay, fine, so this is short and fairly dumb. I kinda lost my way from this book after the March break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy still. Next one is about the Easter holidays. Yes Alex is online dating. Yes she met someone. How does it go? Look at the next chap to find out.**

 

 

*******

 

 

**A/N: What's up everybody? Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**This episode: Things don't work out with Chris, but after watching Joel Osteen, Alex gets a new outlook on life. Alex has another OT appointment. Alex and her mom have a good time over Easter weekend.**

 

APRIL 3 (FRIDAY):

 

"Hey, mommy. Can you drive me to Keswick?" Alex asked.

 

"Sure," replied Susan.

 

"Cool. It's just that Chris doesn't have the budget to be able to come here, so I thought that it would be easier if you took me up there."

 

So Alex and Chris made a new plan.

 

APRIL 4 (SATURDAY):

 

Alex came downstairs angry and upset. She was crying.

 

"What's wrong?" asked her mother.

 

"I hate boys," was all Alex managed.

 

"Why? What happened?"

 

"Chris cancelled on me again. Then he blocked me."

 

Susan hugged Alex and said she was sorry.

 

Alex: I didn't know what my mom was apologizing for. It wasn't her fault.

 

Then Susan asked her daughter if she still had the conversation, but Alex had deleted both the conversation and the app. She was done with online dating.

 

LATER:

 

Alex and her mother had decided to engage in some retail therapy. Before they left, Alex had told Marceline to text the rest of the kids and tell them she was dating again. Alex had been the most concerned about Edith. She had thought Edith would be upset that she was dating again, but Edith was actually really excited instead.

 

Alex had brought Cream with her, and had promised that they were going to see the Easter bunny. Alex bought herself a soda first, then they went to go see the Easter bunny while Alex's mom left for a few minutes. They got a picture with the Easter bunny and bought 2 copies. Alex was going to buy only one copy, but two pictures were the same price, and Cream insisted on buying 2. She really wanted to give Susan a copy.

 

Susan came to pick the girls up just as they were getting the pictures. Alex told her mom that she had two copies instead of one. She said that one of the copies was for her mom because Cream had insisted on it.

 

After they were done seeing the Easter bunny, they moved on to shopping for some clothes. In one of the stores, Alex found some My Little Pony socks. Of course, Susan bought them for her, even though they were $15. Alex really appreciated that!

 

After they shopped, it was time to get some ice cream. Alex had been originally planning on getting a 2-scoop, but she didn't feel very hungry, so she just got one scoop.

 

Then they split up. Susan went to get the rest of the Easter stuff, and Alex went to a few stores of her own, and bought a few movies at the HMV.

 

OOO

 

Alex was more than happy to be home.

 

Susan wanted to show her daughter something, so they sat down and watched an hour long episode of Joel Osteen where he said to just be happy with your life and where things are.

 

"What do you think of that?" Susan asked, when it was over.

 

"It felt like he was talking right to me," Alex admitted.

 

"I know. I wanted to show it to you ever since you told me about the online dating thing because you've been so obsessed with getting a boyfriend."

 

After that, Alex decided she was just happy with where she was in life, and to stop looking for a boyfriend. Besides, maybe if she waited long enough, love would find her.

 

APRIL 5 (SUNDAY):

 

Alex and Susan went to Cora's for breakfast. Alex brought Dit with them. Dit's birthday was on the 16th of April, but Alex and Dit usually celebrated his birthday on Easter weekend. This year, Dit was turning 14.

 

Alex: I don't know how the topic came up, but for some reason we started talking about Fran's.

 

"Daddy decided that we weren't going to Fran's anymore. The last time we went there was when he was here."

 

"Really?" Alex's mother sounded shocked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we went there for his birthday, and me and him both ordered the chocolate cake, but they said they didn't have any left, which is a really stupid reason to stop going to a restaurant."

 

"It is," agreed Susan.

 

"I want to go there for my birthday."

 

Alex: I can't really remember what we talked about the rest of the time, but I remember that we had fun.

 

After breakfast was done, and Alex had consumed 2 eggs, 2 pieces of fried ham, 2 chocolate chip pancakes, and a glass of orange juice, they went home and did the Easter egg hunt. Then Alex, Susan, and Dit all went to see Get Hard at the movies. All in all, it was a great day!

 

APRIL 6 (MONDAY):

 

Alex: I don't remember hardly anything about Monday, except for the fact that I baked muffins with my mom, and one little scene at the end of the day.

 

Alex was sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, holding Cream in her arms, with her mom sitting beside her, crocheting Roger. They were watching the Big Bang Theory, and when a commercial came on, even though Roger couldn't hear her, Cream looked over at her partly finished brother and said "Hi, Roger. You're going to be my new brother."

 

Alex just smiled down at her little girl and said, "He sure is."

 

**A/N: I know this chapter seems short, but believe it or not the first draft of this was 6 pages long, and I only changed the occasional word, so this is about 6 pages long.**

 

**Guys, we only have four more chapters! Three more, and the last one is Alex's birthday special, which is how we're going to finish off the series. That's right, three more episodes until the series finale!**

**Important stuff you missed over March break:**

**1\. Marceline was reunited with Hambo, thanks to Cream, Edith and Vanellope.**

**2\. Marceline saw Shadow and immediately fell in love with him.**

**3\. Shadow and Nikki came home for March break.**

**4\. Nikki stayed at home because Alex needed him.**

**See you guys later! Chapter 12 is in the works.**

**Ps. 1058 words here.**

 

 

*******

 

 

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 12. Three more chapters until the end of the series, and two more episodes until the series finale. This one will be longer than the last two. Oh, I forgot to mention, last week Alex got Finn in the mail. By the way, Shadow sent the tickets because there was a little snag and he wasn't able to make it to Dit's party. Enjoy!**

**There's this episode, then another one, then the series finale. Enjoy!**

 

**This episode: Dit gets two tickets from Shadow to fly out to the States over the May long weekend for some special time together, and tries to decide who to bring, while Marceline tries to get on his good side so she can spend some time with her crush. When Squidward hears that Tails is watching the new SpongeBob episodes, he attempts to keep Tails from watching Little Yellow Book, fearing his brother will lose all respect for him, or that it will hurt Tails in some way. Alex tries to teach her mom an important lesson about her stuffed animals.**

 

APRIL 27 (MONDAY):

 

3:00.

 

It was about that time.

 

The kids bounced in the door, and most of them went up to their rooms. Tails, however, went up to his girlfriend, Edith, who was sitting with Alex. The two of them had begun watching a season 9 SpongeBob episode only moments before.

 

Tails dumped his bag on the floor and got up onto the bed.

 

"Hey, baby," he greeted Edith.

 

"Hi," said Edith. "Good to see you."

 

Tails put his arm around Edith and they shared a kiss.

 

"Hey, mom, can you restart this episode?" Tails asked.

 

"Of course," said Alex.

 

They spent the next few hours watching new SpongeBob episodes.

 

APRIL 28 (TUESDAY):

 

Tails and Squidward were having pancakes the next morning. Alex was staying home because she was sick, and had asked Tails to stay home with her. He had agreed, but only if he and Squidward could come to Alex's room after breakfast and watch Spongebob together.

 

Anyway, at the moment they were having pancakes together.

 

"So what have you been up to?" Squidward asked his brother.

 

"Oh, me and mom were watching some of the new SpongeBob episodes together."

 

"Really?" Squidward asked Tails curiously.

 

"Yep!" Tails suddenly got a very serious look on his face. "You know, I've lost all respect for SpongeBob and Patrick."

 

"Why?"

 

"Oh, because I saw Restraining SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Patrick are both very relentless and mean in that."

 

Tails didn't really give any more details, but he didn't really have to. Squidward suddenly remembered that he had put out an episode recently where he had acted in a way that wasn't very respectable. However, as Squidward watched his little brother eat his pancakes, he decided there was no reason to worry. Tails clearly hadn't seen the episode yet. He just had to keep a close eye on his brother and make sure he didn't watch it. Then everything would be okay.

 

Yeah. This would be easy.

 

MAY 1 (FRIDAY):

 

Alex had been fighting something all week.

 

Tuesday:

 

"Hey, mom, we're done with breakfast!" Tails called. Tails started heading towards Alex. "Mom?"

 

"Don't come any closer!"

 

Tails looked concerned. "Why?"

 

"Because, I threw up a few minutes ago."

 

Tails looked down at his feet. "Oh."

 

"Sorry, buddy, but you know you're not old enough to-"

 

"Yeah, I know. I'll go get Marceline."

 

Back to Friday:

 

Tails peeked into Marceline's room. "Is Squidward here?"

 

Marceline looked up from the board game that she and Vanellope were playing and laughed a little. "No." She gave him a confused look. "Why?"

 

"He's been keeping an eye on me all week, and every time a certain SpongeBob episode comes on, he turns it off, like he doesn't want me to watch it or something."

 

"Oh-Kay. Well, you're totally welcome to use my tv."

 

"Thanks, Marceline!"

 

Tails hopped up onto the bed and turned on the TV. "Ok." He went to the pvr and looked to see what they had recorded. "There it is!"

 

The title was "Little Yellow Book."

 

Tails turned it on.

 

Marceline just ignored the TV and rolled the dice instead.

 

There was a knock on the door. "Tails!" Squidward called.

 

Tails dropped the remote and hid under the bed. "I'm not here!" he hissed.

 

Squidward opened the door. "What are you guys up to?"

 

"Playing a board game, dude," Marceline said

 

"And watching SpongeBob," added Vanellope quickly.

 

Marceline shot a glance towards the TV. "Right...watching SpongeBob."

 

Squidward crossed his arms. "Where is he?"

 

"Not here," said the girls together.

 

Squidward walked over and pulled Tails out from underneath the bed. "Hey, Tails, let's go play a board game." He took Tails out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

MAY 4 (MONDAY):

 

Nikki hurried into the room, with the mail bag hanging over one shoulder.

 

"Mail's here!" he called out. "Man, feels good to say that again!"

 

Dit took out a letter. "Hey, it's from Shadow!"

 

Dit opened the letter and read:

 

"Dear Dit,

 

I sincerely apologize for not being able to make it to your birthday. With that in mind, I have sent you two tickets to the States so you-and one sibling of your choice, if you want-can come visit me over the May long weekend. The plane leaves on Friday at seven pm. I really want to spend some time with you.

 

Love, Shadow."

 

Dit looked at his brother. "Who should I bring?"

 

"That's up to you buddy," said Nikki.

 

Dit looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm."

 

XXX

 

Tails rolled the dice. "Okay. Three." The seven year old fox sighed. "Why have you been watching me this whole time?"

 

"Uhh..."

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Phew, saved by the bell, thought Squidward.

 

"Come in!" called Tails.

 

Dit came in. "Hi, Tails."

 

"Oh. Hey, Dit! What's up?"

 

"Hey, Tails. Shadow sent me these two tickets to the States and I was wondering-"

 

"Dit!" Marceline grabbed him round the waist and pulled him out of Tails' room.

 

"Whoa! Hi, Marceline."

 

"Hey, Dit. Can I go with you to the States?"

 

Tails came out of his room. "Actually, he was just about to ask me, I think, and I'd like to go. Right, Dit?"

 

"Well, um..." began Dit.

 

"Well, I asked first," said Marceline.

 

"Uh, guys-" said Dit.

 

"Yeah, but it's his decision," said Marceline.

 

"Fine. Dit, who do you want to take?" asked Tails.

 

"Um, well..." Dit just looked at his feet and shrugged.

 

"Terrific, now you made him upset," said Marceline.

 

"No, you did that!" cried Tails.

 

Squidward poked his head out of the door. "What's going on out here?"

 

"Squidward," said Marceline. "Maybe you can help resolve this."

 

"Yeah," said Tails. "Dit has two tickets to the States, and he can only take one of us, me or Marceline. He was about to ask me, but then Marceline cut in and asked to go. Now Dit can't decide who to take."

 

"I have the perfect solution to this," said Squidward proudly.

 

"You do?" Marceline and Tails asked together.

 

"Yeah. Tails, you're not going, because if you go, I can't watch you."

 

"Okay, that's it," sad Tails. "Marceline, you and Dit go somewhere and talk. I have to talk to Squidward."

 

Marceline and Dit left the room.

 

"That was weird," said Dit. "I wonder what that was all about."

 

"Who knows?" said Marceline. "So, can I go with you to the States?"

 

"Hmmm..." Dit looked thoughtful. Then an idea popped into the 14 year old's head. "If you get me a donut, then maybe."

 

"Coming right up!" Marceline saluted her brother.

 

"Chocolate glaze."

 

"Whatever you say."

 

OOO

 

"So, Tails, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Squidward innocently.

 

"I think you already know," said Tails.

 

"Not a clue," lied Squidward.

 

"Why have you been watching over me so closely?"

 

Squidward scratched the back of his neck. "Because I love you, and I want to spend more time with me."

 

"And that's cool, but I mean...I don't have any time to myself. You've never been like this before, so why now? You've always been there for me, but you also have also given me a little space."

 

"Well...I just felt like we haven't bonded enough."

 

Tails wasn't falling for his brother's ruse for a second. "Really? This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Spongebob episode, would it? You know, the one you won't let me watch? Little Yellow Book?" he questioned.

 

"Well..." Squidward said slowly.

 

Tails stood there, waiting for an answer.

 

Squidward gave in and sighed. "Maybe."

 

"Well, why?" Tails asked sympathetically. "I mean, what's the big deal about that episode?"

 

"Well, it's just, when we were at breakfast the other day, you were saying that you lost all respect for Spongebob and Patrick. "I thought if you watched 'Little Yellow Book' you would feel the same about me, or that it might hurt you emotionally in some way. I wasn't exactly a good guy in that episode."

 

"That's what you thought? Squidward, you're my brother. I love you no matter what. Besides, I meant I didn't respect their characters. I still respect them as people, because I know the real them. And I know the real you. Nothing could ever make me stop caring about you."

 

Squidward smiled down at his little brother. "Do you want to watch that episode"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

The boys sat and watched it together.

 

When the episode was over, Squidward looked over at his little brother. "So...what did you think?"

 

Tails hugged his brother around the neck. "It was great, and I'm really glad I got to watch it with you. I sill love you, and I still respect you. In fact, I respect you more than ever. It took a lot of courage to do what you did."

 

A few tears fell from Squidward's eyes. "Thanks. You sill want to go to the States?"

 

"Yeah! I'm gonna go find Marceline and Dit and tell them!" Tails turned back and looked at his brother. "So, no more hovering over me?"

 

"No."

 

Tails hurried off to find his siblings.

 

OOO

 

Tails went into the kitchen and found his brother at the table, playing his PSP.

 

"Hey, Dit."

 

"Hey. What's up?"

 

"Nothing. But me and Squidward resolved our issues, and now he says I can go to the States!"

 

"Good! I'm glad."

 

"So, have you decided who you're taking yet?"

 

"No, but maybe I could think better with some hot chocolate."

 

"So then have some."

 

"Well, I'm kind of on my video game. Maybe if you made it for me, you'd have a better chance of coming with me."

 

"Okay!" said Tails excitedly.

 

"I like it with 6 marshmallows," said Dit.

 

While Tails was making the hot chocolate, Marceline walked in.

 

"Okay, I got your doughnut. Chocolate glaze. And a soda for you to drink."

 

"Hey, you just asked me to make you hot chocolate!" complained Tails.

 

"I didn't know she was bringing me a drink!" said Dit.

 

Tails stuck out his tongue at his teenage sister.

 

"He asked me to do something for him," said Tails.

 

"Well, he asked me first. That means that he trusts me more and I have a better chance of going to the States with him."

 

"He trusts me, too." Suddenly Tails tore the bag of marshmallows open and marshmallows went flying everywhere.

 

Marceline snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

"Guys, look," said Dit. "I asked you both for a favor. Since you can't decide on who gets to go to the States with me, I decided to pit you guys against each other in a little competition."

 

"What kind of competition?" Marceline asked cautiously.

 

"I ask you guys to do me favors, and whoever does a better job gets a point. At the end, the fox or vampire with the most points will get to come with me."

 

"So we'll be like your slaves?" Marceline questioned.

 

Dit waved his hand. "Heck, no! Slaves is a really strong word. You'll be more like my gofers."

 

"I'm in!" Tails said excitedly.

 

"Marceline?" asked Dit.

 

Marceline sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, I guess I'm in, too."

 

"Perfect!" said Dit.

 

"So who gets the point this time?" asked Tails.

 

"Nobody. This was just a test run. We'll start up the competition later."

 

OOO

 

The fight started when Susan sat in front of Cream.

 

Alex got upset, and asked her mother to apologize to Cream. When that didn't work, Alex got upset and refused to talk to her mother until she apologized.

 

When Susan tried to talk to her daughter, she realized she was sticking to her guns and apologized to Cream. But Alex was still upset. She believed her mother didn't know why she was apologizing.

 

She even gave her mother the picture of Cream sitting with the Easter bunny, which she had forgotten to give her, and said, "Cream considers you a part of the family."

 

This went on for that night and the next day, until Alex finally just told her mom why she was apologizing.

 

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a very inconclusive moment from this paragraph to the next. I just didn't know what to write here. I mean, there really is no conclusion. The problem was resolved, but there's really no ending or wrap up sentence for this moment. Anyway, read on. The chapter isn't over yet.

 

"Hey, Dit, here you go," said Marceline. "Here's your frozen pizza and ice cream."

 

"Thanks, Marceline."

 

"Hey, Dit, I got you your soda. Actually, I got you a six pack."

 

"Ah, aiming for above and beyond, I see. Tails, you're on the fast track to more points."

 

"Yes!" Tails pumped his arm.

 

"Tails, can I talk to you?"

 

"Sure, Marceline." Tails and Marceline stepped out into the hall.

 

"Tails," said Marceline. "Have you noticed something different about your brother?"

 

"Well.." Tails thought hard. "He's a little meaner than usual."

 

"Exactly!"

 

Tails waved his hand. "It's probably just stress."

 

"About what?"

 

"Well, he's probably just freaking out about seeing Shadow and making a good impression on that Carter kid."

 

"No, Tails. I think this is something else. And we need to figure out what it is."

 

"How are we supposed to do that?"

 

"We need to stick around, do everything he asks, and hopefully figure out what's going on. Maybe we can get it out of him through casual conversation. But no matter what happens, neither of us can leave. You in?"

 

"I'm in!"

 

"Spit shake. Ptoo!" Marceline spit on her hand. Tails did, too, and then they shook.

 

MAY 7 (THURSDAY):

 

Alex was very excited because she had a job.

 

A few days ago, her mom had dropped a flyer in front of her. The flyer was an ad for wanted carriers in the area. Newspaper delivery people, that is.

 

Alex had looked over the ad carefully. Then she had made her decision. She wanted a job. It was time.

 

She made the call.

 

Now she was on her way to a little meeting with Colleen, her new boss, just to ask each other a few questions before Alex started the job.

 

(All right, I don't really know what to say apart from that. Anyway, onto the next paragraph, day, whatever.)

 

MAY 9 (SATURDAY):

 

It had been a few days, and Tails and Marceline had continued to do things for their brother. Marceline had pulled her seven year old brother aside several times and told him she was getting annoyed.

 

"Dit's being really mean, Tails. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

 

"Well, you can leave if you want, but then I'll get to go to the States. I'm sticking this out."

 

Marceline had grumbled to herself and then ended the conversation with a very final sounding "Fine."

 

OOO

 

Now, Marceline was getting more and more upset, but Tails seemed to be able to keep his cool. Marceline didn't know how he did it.

 

Marceline kept telling herself she had to hang in there, just a few more days. Just until the plane takes off, she told herself, thinking about the ticket while she made her brother's bed.

 

Suddenly she heard an explosion downstairs.

 

"That's IT!" screamed Tails, stomping up the stairs.

 

"Oh, come on, Tails, all I asked you to do was organize my clothes drawers."

 

Marceline opened her door slowly and peeked out. She saw both Tails and Dit in the hall, having what I guess you could call a "conversation."

 

"I can't stand you anymore!" Tails cried. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you've changed! Something's happened to you over the last few days, and I don't know what it is, but I'm not sticking around to find out!"

 

"Fine, then you don't get to go the States," said Dit smoothly.

 

"Fine! I don't wanna go to the stinking States with you!"

 

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on out here?" asked Marceline, stepping out of her room.

 

"Marceline, you're going to the States," said Dit.

 

"Ha," said Marceline, sticking her tongue out at her little brother.

 

"What?" asked Tails. "How is that fair?"

 

"You said you didn't want to go," said Dit.

 

"Yeah, but Dit, how has any of this been fair?" asked Marceline. "I mean, your idea of a friendly competition has made us become your slaves and completely turned us against each other."

 

Tails and Marceline looked at each other.

 

"I'm really sorry, Tails, I haven't been nice."

 

"Oh, me neither, I just got so caught up in everything."

 

Marceline went over and hugged her brother. Then they both turned back to Dit. If looks could kill, the 14 year old would have been up in flames.

 

"I don't think either of us should go to the States with Dit," said Marceline, injecting as much venom into those words as possible.

 

"Yeah, you're right," said Tails. "Let's stay home and hang out."

 

"Wait, guys!" called Dit, and the two of them turned back.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, too," said Dit. "The thing is, I was kind of fooling with you guys."

 

"Fooling?" asked Tails.

 

"I didn't think that was very funny," said Marceline.

 

"Okay, the thing is, you guys were being so competitive with each other, figuring out who gets to go to the States, so I devised this little plot to make you both snap. I thought if I was really mean to you guys that you wouldn't want to go to the States. I was getting exhausted with you guys pretty much demanding this ticket from me, when Shadow said it was my time with him and it's my decision."

 

Tails and Marceline looked guiltily at each other.

 

"I'm really sorry, Dit," said Marceline. "I didn't realize I made you feel so bad."

 

"Yeah, me too, Dit." Tails looked down at his feet. "I'm just…I'm sorry."

 

Dit waved a hand. "Aw, it's okay, you guys. I understand. It's easy to get competitive when you really want something."

 

"So then…." Marceline looked at Dit.

 

"Neither."

 

"Huh?" Tails and Marceline looked at each other.

 

"Well, it's just, this is for my birthday, and Shadow really wants to spend some time with me, and I really want to spend some time with him. I really love you guys, but I want it to be just me and Shadow."

 

"I understand," said Marceline with a smile.

 

Tails nodded. "Me too."

 

"You guys are the best. Sorry I tricked you."

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Tails.

 

"We're the ones who should be sorry," added Marceline.

 

Everyone shared a hug.

 

MAY 15 (FRIDAY):

 

"Hey, Dit, do you want Tails and I to drive with you to the airport later?"

 

Dit wasn't in his room.

 

"Um, Dit?"

 

Marceline stopped outside the bathroom, and heard her brother throwing up in the bathroom.

 

She knocked on the door. "Dit, you okay in there?"

 

Dit came out of the bathroom holding his stomach.

 

"I think I'm sick."

 

"What? You can't be sick. You have to go to the States tonight."

 

"I'm not going, I have the flu."

 

He looked up at his sister. "You should go."

 

"What?"

 

"Take the ticket and go."

 

"Dit, I don't think that I-"

 

"Marceline, look, you have a crush on Shadow. You wanted to spend these days getting to know him and hopefully get closer. Now you've got the chance."

 

"Dit, are you sure, though?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. I'm gonna do it. Thanks, Dit," said Marceline.

 

"You're welcome. Now go pack!"

 

Marceline said one last "thank you" to her brother and rushed off.

 

Dit glanced towards the sink, under which he was keeping the pea soup that he was using to fake throwing up and to fake sick.

 

"Best brother ever," he said to himself.

 

OOO

 

A FEW HOURS LATER:

 

Marceline was on the plane. Dit had spent the entire day convincing Marceline that he was really sick, and it had worked.

 

"Now to execute phase two of my plan," he said to himself.

 

He had some information that nobody else knew. Shadow had a crush on Marceline.

 

"Now to bring everything together."

 

Dit dialed Shadow's number.

 

"Hi, Shadow."

 

"Hey, bud, you getting on the plane soon?"

 

"No. I faked sick."

 

"You what?"

 

"Marceline has a crush on you, and she wanted to be with you alone. So, I faked sick and she's on her way."

 

"What?! Dit, that's…that's amazing! You did that for me?"

 

"Well, I did it for both of you."

 

"Thank you, Dit." Shadow was crying out of joy a little bit.

 

"You're welcome, bro."

 

OOO

 

Marceline pulled up to the house, checking the address and paying the cab fare.

 

"Here's your tip, dude." Marceline handed the guy some extra money.

 

She knocked on the door. Shadow opened it.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi," said Marceline. "Is your roommate here?"

 

"No, come in."

 

Marceline stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

 

"Shadow, there's something I have to tell you, and if I don't do it right now, I might never be able to say it. You see, I have a crush on-"

 

Suddenly Marceline felt Shadow's hands on her arms as he pulled her forward into a kiss.

 

They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

 

"Thanks," said Marceline. "Boyfriend."

 

"You're welcome, girlfriend."

 

**A/N: Guys, that's the end of the chapter. Cliffhanger, I know, but a sweet ending none the less. Hope you guys liked it. More Shadow/Marceline fluff to come in the later chapters and Perfectly Imperfect. Fluffy adorable romance.**

**Two more chapters to go, guys. I can't believe I finally finished this.**

**Over 3700 words**

**NEU-on or before Monday**

 

 

 

*******

 

 

**Guys, this is the second last episode! Are you excited? Cause I'm excited! There's this one, then there's the series finale. We are almost there! Guys, we are so close to the end!**

**If you guys don't know what a sibling assignment is, it's going to be explained at the beginning of Perfectly Imperfect.**

**Read Perfectly Imperfect here: /works/3708099/chapters/8207401**

**This episode: To prove she can handle both Butters and Edith, Marceline has to take care of them for two weeks before they are assigned to her. Vanellope asks her mom for a sibling assignment.**

**WARNING: The Human Centipede 2 is an extremely scary and gory movie. DO NOT WATCH IT LIGHTLY. Do not let your kids watch it!**

 

MAY 15 (FRIDAY):

 

It was getting dark just outside the Walker household.

 

Alexis sat with Nikki. She knew it was almost time, and Nikki was there to support her.

 

There was a single light on in the house. The living room light. Soon, however, it would be completely dark outside. Then Alex would turn off the living room light and turn on the movie. Alex wanted the house to be completely dark for this movie, just like the first one.

 

The other thing Alex wanted to do was to watch it all in one go. She was sure she could do it. After finally getting through the first one, Alex wanted to start the second one that night and finish it that night.

 

Finally it was dark. Nikki was with Alex for emotional support. Alex had spent the last hour using her thought process to self talk herself. She could do it.

 

It was time.

 

The movie was scary, gory, and pretty much the most terrifying thing Alex had ever seen.

 

But they had made it through. Alex was very proud of herself.

 

There seemed to be no after affects with this one, compared to the first one. Alex was fine. She didn't seem scared at all.

 

OOO

 

"How's my little brother?" asked Marceline, coming into Dit's room.

 

"Shh, he's sleeping," whispered Nikki. "Come on."

 

Nikki led her outside and closed the door carefully behind them.

 

"So how is he doing?" asked Marceline.

 

"Fine. He ate some food today, and he kept it down since this morning."

 

"That's good."

 

"So how did everything go in the States?"

 

"It went really good."

 

"What did Shadow say when you told him how you felt about him?"

 

"I didn't even get a chance to finish a sentence, actually. He pulled me in and kissed me."

 

"Whoa, really?"

 

"Really."

 

"Tired?"

 

"No." Marceline yawned. "Okay, maybe a little."

 

Nikki laughed a little. "I guess we better get to bed."

 

"Good idea. Goodnight, Nikki."

 

"Night, Marcy."

 

MAY 21 (THURSDAY):

 

Alex woke up sick.

 

It had been a rough night.

 

Nightmares, tossing and turning, dreams that seem too real, and other things like that. All because Alex hadn't taken her pills.

 

The next morning, she couldn't go to school because she felt so bad. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

 

Alex was exhausted, and sat in front of the television, but when she looked at the workload she had in front of her, she got extremely stressed.

 

At around 12:30, Alex thought everything was going fine, until she suddenly broke down for no reason.

 

Alex had a full out fit. She screamed and sobbed loudly. Something had just gone off in her head for no reason. She didn't know what to do. After an hour, she was finally able to calm down, though she still cried on and off.

 

At one point, Alex went to the bathroom and when she came out, Marceline, Edith, and Vanellope were sitting there. Vanellope had been there the whole time, but Marceline and Edith had not. They had come home when they heard that Alex had just recovered from a huge meltdown.

 

"Who told you guys?" asked Alex.

 

"I texted them," Vanellope told Alex. "I thought you needed more support."

 

LATER:

 

When Susan came home, Alex tried to decide how to tell her mom that she was quitting. When Susan got home from walking the dog, she sat down with Alex and tried to talk to her.

 

"No, I don't want to talk to you," Alex kept saying. "You're not going to support my decision."

 

Alex would not talk or listen to her mother. Eventually Alex had an outburst of anger and sadness. Susan went upstairs, and Alex kept yelling after her mother. She wanted attention. At one point she yelled, "GET DOWN HERE AND YELL AT ME!" as loud as she could.

 

A WHILE LATER:

 

"I'm going to bed now," said Alex through her mother's door. She was much calmer now.

 

Thursday night was finally over. Or at least that's what she thought.

 

But her mom was determined to put the conversation to rest.

 

Bam! Third meltdown of the day. Alex could not calm down and have an appropriate conversation.

 

She did, however, take her job back.

 

It was a rough day for everyone.

 

MAY 22 (FRIDAY):

 

 

The best day of the week.

 

The day that everyone waits for in anticipation.

 

The day that Alex was determined to finish delivering her Thursday papers.

 

It took her hours, but she finally finished rolling them.

 

And everything was fine. Alex spent five and a half hours working, rolling papers, getting her mom to help, and delivering the papers.

 

She did not have a melt down.

 

She did get a bit upset at one point, but the problem quickly was resolved. Alex's mother very selflessly decided to help her out by pulling her cart for her since she had been working so hard for hours on end.

 

When Alex got a chance to finally sit down, it was a wonderful moment in more ways than one.

 

When Alex returned from the shower a half hour later, she sighed in relief.

 

"That was the single best shower I have ever had," she said, relieved that the work was finally over.

 

"Yeah, it feels great after you've been working for so long, huh?" said Susan.

 

"Oh, yeah." Alex had a big smile on her face. She felt so proud and accomplished.

 

But the single best moment of her day was when she got Butters in the mail.

 

MAY 24 (MONDAY):

 

At one am, Marceline woke up and realized she had to go to the bathroom.

 

She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the light, finding Butters huddled up in a little ball, crying.

 

"Butters?" she asked.

 

Butters looked up. "Oh. Hey, Marceline."

 

"Butters, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Marceline didn't buy it. "Why aren't you in bed?"

 

"I'm afraid to sleep."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Nightmares."

 

Before Marceline could ask him anything else, Butters got up and ran off.

 

Right then and there, Marceline made a decision.

 

LATER:

 

Marceline came into Alex's room. Edith and Alex were sitting on Alex's bed, watching a movie on her phone.

 

"Mom, said Marceline.

 

Alex took one of her headphones out and looked up from the video at her teenage daughter. "What's up, Marceline?"

 

"You know a couple of weeks ago when we were talking about getting me a sibling assignment soon?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Can I be it?" asked Edith, putting her hand up.

 

"One second, Edith," said Marceline. "Well, I want Butters," she told Alex.

 

"Butters?" asked Alex.

 

"What about me?" asked Edith.

 

"Well, why?"

 

"I saw him in the bathroom last night. He was awake and crying. When I asked what was wrong, he said he was afraid to go to sleep. When I asked why, he said because of nightmares. Then he ran off and locked himself in his room before we could talk anymore."

 

"Oh, my gosh," said Alex.

 

"Yeah. He seems to be having a hard time. I think that maybe he had a not so good life before."

 

Alex looked concerned for her six year old son.

 

"Is he okay?"

 

"He seems to be. But he needs a sibling assignment, mom. He can't keep going without one. He needs support. This is important for him. I think I can help."

 

"Well...I don't know. Besides, didn't you already say you wanted Edith as your sibling assignment?"

 

"Yeah, well, I...well, that was before...I mean, Butters...um...wait! I can handle them both."

 

"What? A stuffed animal with two sibling assignments? That unheard of. I don't know about this, Marceline."

 

"Aw, come on, mom," said Edith. "Please?"

 

"Um...well...I..."

 

The girls looked up at Alex expectantly.

 

"I'm gonna have to think about this."

 

THE NEXT DAY:

 

"So, mom, what do you think?"

 

Marceline, Edith, and Alex were all gathered in Alex's room again.

 

"Well...fine, I'll give you a two week test run. If you can prove you can handle both Edith and Butters, they can both be your sibling assignments."

 

"Yeah, alright!" The girls jumped around and high fived each other.

 

"But what if I can't handle them both?" asked Marceline.

 

"Well, in that case, which one would you rather be your sibling assignment?"

 

Marceline thought hard. Then she leaned over and whispered the name in her mother's ear. Edith didn't hear.

 

"Okay," said Alex. "Your test run starts on Friday, after you get home from school."

 

"Awesome!" the girls said excitedly.

 

MAY 29 (FRIDAY):

 

"Butters, come on, let's go."

 

Alex scooped up Butters into her arms. She was in school, and was heading with Butters to the guidance office to wait for Katie, her occupational therapist.

 

They were at the guidance office, and waited there until Katie came in.

 

"Ready to go?" asked Katie.

 

"Mmm-hmm." Alex nodded.

 

They walked into a room in the guidance office where they could get some privacy and closed the door.

 

They talked about a lot of things, and Alex introduced Katie to Butters. The number one thing they talked about was Chase coming home, since Alex was extremely nervous about that.

 

Alex was so glad to be home later.

 

OOO

 

At three, the kids arrived home, and Alex passed Butters off to Marceline.

 

"I'll be back to pick him up at about 8:15 for the movie."

 

"Okay, I'll see you then. Come on, Butters."

 

LATER:

 

Susan, Alex's mother, drove Butters and Alex to the movie. It was showing outside, not exactly a drive in, but they didn't really know what to call it.

 

Alex had brought candy with her, as had her mother. They didn't know if the people who were showing the movie would be selling candy at the place where it was showing.

 

The three of them were all very excited to see the movie.

 

Alex discovered there was some other stuff there. They sold candy, but nothing that Alex was particularly interested in, as well as a booth for giving food to homeless people. They were giving away tickets at the stage as well, so they could call out the ticket numbers and give away some prizes.

 

Butters could not sit still while they prepared the movie. He was a little more still when the movie actually started, until Susan opened her peanut M&Ms.

 

Butters began to climb over to Susan's chair to get at the candy.

 

"Butters, where are you going?" asked Alex. "You need to sit down, please."

 

"But I want one of those pieces of candy."

 

"Okay, so sit down, and I'll ask her to hand us one of them, okay?"

 

"Okay." Butters sat down.

 

"Mommy, can I have one of those for Butters, please?"

 

Susan gave her one in exchange for a couple of her Reese Minis.

 

Later on, in the car, Alex asked, "What did you think of that candy?"

 

"I really liked it."

 

"More than other candy?"

 

"I don't know. That was the only candy I've ever had."

 

MAY 30 (SATURDAY):

 

"Hey, Butters, Edith, since Alex is out with Susan and Margo this whole afternoon, I have you both, so I was thinking we could go out."

 

"On a date?" asked Butters. "Because I just like you as a friend."

 

The girls both laughed.

 

"Anyway, do you guys want to go to Putt Putt Pizza? We could get lunch there and play mini golf."

 

"Yeah!" they cheered.

 

"Wait, what's Putt Putt Pizza?" asked Butters. "I don't know that place."

 

"Oh, yeah, they don't have it in the States, that's just in Canada."

 

"Putt Putt Pizza is this really cool place."

 

"Yeah," said Marceline. "It's this really big, cool, awesome golf course with like, a little restaurant attached. They serve pizza ad burgers and all kinds of fast food."

 

"Sounds cool."

 

"So, you wanna go, Butters?" asked Edith.

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

OOO

 

Alex and her mother were sitting in the dentist's office. Alex had bought a few little pads of paper and a box at the dollar store and was explaining the purpose of them to her mom while they waited for their appointments.

 

"So, this is something I saw on Supernanny. This is the communication box. Anyone from the family can put notes in it, throughout the day, and at the end of the day, we all look in the box and discuss what needs to be discussed."

 

Susan thought it was a great idea.

 

OOO

 

Alex had been really nervous because her usual dentist was away on maternity leave, and she had a different dentist for a while, but everything had gone great.

 

**A/N: Alright, guys, it's done. There's just one last chapter, and it's a two parter. Then that's it.**

**So, what do you think about the communication box? Is it a good idea? Would you like to go to Putt Putt Pizza? What do you think about the Butters/Marceline sibling bond?**

**Love you guys!**

**Word count: 2,260**

 

 

*******

 

 

**PART ONE**

 

**A/N: This is a 2 parter. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Before I forget, a couple of things that happened in between last episode and this episode.**

**1\. Susan has been a lot more interactive with Alex's stuffed animals, and their relationship has grown because of that.**

**This episode, part one: Alex prepares for what she considers her most important birthday.**

 

JUNE 8 (MONDAY):

 

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

 

Butters woke up with a scream. It quickly dwindled into heavy breathing.

 

The door opened.

 

"Butters?" said a voice.

 

"R-Rouge?" asked Butters.

 

"Rouge went over to Butters. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

 

"I'm okay, I think. I just had a little nightmare, is all."

 

"It's okay. I'll go get mom."

 

"No, don't!" cried Butters.

 

"Why? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

 

"Mom'll ground me."

 

"What?" asked Rouge worriedly. "Why would she ground you?"

 

"Well...why wouldn't she?"

 

"Butters, is that what your last mom did?"

 

"Well I just had a dad. But he grounded me if I had a nightmare."

 

"Well I can assure you, Alex will never ground you for having a nightmare."

 

"She...won't?"

 

"No, Butters. I don't know what kind of life you had before, but everything is different now. Things are going to be better, you'll see."

 

Rouge picked Butters up in her arms and started rocking him back and forth, singing.

_"Soft kitty, warm kitty,_

_"Little ball of fur,_

_"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,_

_"Purr purr purr."_

 

When the song was over, Butters was asleep. Rouge gently placed him in his bed, covered him up with his comforter, and left the room, leaving the door a little bit open.

 

"Sleep tight, Butters," whispered Rouge.

 

JUNE 9 (TUESDAY):

 

Marceline heard a knock on her door. She was sitting at her desk, doing her homework, drinking a Diet Pepsi.

 

"Come in," said Marceline, bent over her science textbook.

 

Rouge opened the door and entered the room. Marceline looked up from her desk at her sister. "Hey, Rouge."

 

Rouge pointed at the soda. "You're not supposed to have that in here. You know the rules."

 

"Pfft, so? Mom never has to find out. So what's up?"

 

"I wanted to talk to you about Butters."

 

"Oh." Marceline sounded surprised. "Okay. Yeah, we can. Talk about Butters, I mean."

 

"Here's the thing. Last night he had a nightmare and-"

 

"He had a nightmare? How come you never told me?"

 

"I thought I just did."

 

"Okay, go on."

 

"Listen, that kid's been through a lot, and I've been through a lot. Both of our lives have been tough, and well…I just think that…"

 

"That you might be a better sibling assignment for him than me?"

 

"Oh. Well, yeah. How did you know?"

 

"Please, I'm not stupid. You guys are more suited for each other. It's really fine. Look, I don't think I can handle both Butters and Edith anyway. I tell you, those two are a handful, especially together."

 

"So you don't have an issue with it?"

 

"Well, no. It's not, like, a big deal or anything. I mean, it's not like me and Butters still can't hang out. The sibling assignment is just the sibling that is the main caretaker for the younger sibling. So, you would be the main caretaker for Butters, but he can hang out with whoever he wants. It's honestly nothing. I don't mind, go ahead. I mean, I get it."

 

"Okay Well, thanks."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Marceline and Rouge shared a hug.

 

When Rouge broke away, she glanced over at the soda.

 

"You better make sure that mom never finds out about that."

 

Marceline let out a little laugh.

 

JUNE 10 (WEDNESDAY):

 

Big decisions are hard to make. Alex was having trouble with her big decision.

 

Should I quit my job or not? Should I quit my job or not? Should I quit my job or not?

 

Alex kept thinking those words.

 

Alex couldn't decide. She was getting very upset and stressed about it.

 

She had been freaking out and trying to decide and talking to her mom about it for about 45 minutes now.

 

"What do you want to do?" asked Susan. "What do you want to do?"

 

"I don't know, I don't know, I just…don't know. Fine, I wanna quit."

 

The words just flew out of Alex's mouth before she could stop them, but she knew in her heart it was the right decision and it was what she truly wanted to do.

 

"Well, there you go!" said Susan excitedly. "You made a decision."

 

"Yeah. I did."

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"I don't know. Okay, I guess."

 

After Alex texted Colleen, though, she felt relieved.

 

The way she described it was:

 

"It's like ripping off a band aid. While you're doing it, it kinda hurts, but it feels so much better afterwards."

 

"I didn't want to say anything before you made the decision, but I think you made the right choice," said Susan.

 

"You do?"

 

"Yeah. Do you know why I didn't say anything?"

 

Alex smiled. "Because you wanted me to make the decision by myself."

 

JUNE 11 (THURSDAY):

 

"Hey, mom," said Rouge.

 

"Yeah, hun?" asked Alex.

 

"Could I talk to you about something?"

 

"Oh, sweetheart, of course."

 

"I've already talked to Marceline and Butters about it, and they both think it's a really good idea."

 

"Alright, go ahead. Tell me what this is about."

 

"Well, last night Butters had a nightmare, and I was thinking, maybe I'd be a better sibling assignment for him."

 

"Oh, my gosh. He had a nightmare?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why didn't you come get me?"

 

"Well, he was afraid you were going to ground him. Because of how his life was before."

 

"Oh. Wow, that's tough. Anyway, if you think that you want to be his sibling assignment, and Butters and Marceline are okay with it, then I have absolutely no problem with that."

 

Rouge just smiled. "Thanks."

 

JUNE 12 (FRIDAY):

 

Alex walked into school with her bag hanging off her left shoulder. She didn’t usually bring her backpack to school. She didn’t need it because all of her work was done on the computer.

 

However, today Susan had told her daughter that she would need her bag for some forms that she would be bringing home.

 

“Guess what?” said Mrs. Taylor, Alex’s teacher when she was settled.

 

“What?”

 

“You get to graduate.”

 

Alex gasped. “Are you serious?”

 

The matter of Alex’s graduation had been up in the air for some time. It had been mentioned, but the thing was, they didn’t know if Alex would be able to graduate with everyone else because of the fact that she didn’t have all of her credits, but now it had been resolved and Alex could not be happier that she would be able to graduate with her friends.

 

“Yes, you can graduate with everyone else, and we’re working on your graduation gown right now.”

 

Alex smiled. Big time.

 

“That is so cool, thank you!”

 

Alex couldn’t be happier about her graduation.

 

LATER:

 

“Hey, mommy. There’s some literature for you to read on the stool,” Alex told her mother.

 

Alex had put all her forms and stuff on the footstool.

 

A few minutes later,  **(I can’t remember when)** Alex got to tell her mother the good news.

 

“Hey, mommy, guess what? I get to graduate.”

 

“Really? That’s so cool.”

 

“I know. I get to walk up on stage with everyone. They’re working on my graduation robes right now. I just need you to give me sixty dollars.”

 

Susan looked at the graduation letter. “It says here you get to keep them.”

 

“Oh, good, because I wanted to get mine framed.”

 

“Wait, what? No, I meant the hat and the robes. You get to keep them as a souvenir.”

 

 _That makes more sense,_ thought Alex with a small smile.

 

“Oh, okay, I got it. That’s really cool!”

 

Alex was so excited.

 

JUNE 14 (SUNDAY):

 

On Sunday, a woman named Terri came over to talk to Alex a little bit. She had come from YSSN to do an intake report, and she just needed to ask some questions.

 

**(Okay, I can’t really remember what we talked about, but we did a little quiz and she asked me a bunch of questions to try and figure me out and figure out what kind of help I needed. Oh, yeah, Alex is me. In case you forgot.)**

JUNE 15 (MONDAY):

 

Alex was the only one who was finished her summative.

 

Luckily, her teacher had her covered.

 

In the beginning, she was going to bring donuts and coffee for the entire class. (but a soda for Alex, because she hated coffee.) But since nobody else in the class was finished their work, Mrs. Taylor had brought a chocolate glaze donut for Alex, a diet Pepsi, and her mini DVD player and the movie so Alex could watch.

 

Alex sat and watched the movie while everyone else worked.

 

***

 

Marshall and Marceline were sitting in the library. Marshall had his nose stuck in a book.

 

“Can you believe it’s the second last day of school?” Marceline asked.

 

“No,” said Marshall. “That’s hard to believe.”

 

“Are you being sarcastic with me?”

 

“Not on purpose.”

 

Marceline muttered something under her breath and left the library.

 

JUNE 16 (TUESDAY):

 

Chase’s birthday.

 

Alex was very excited, but a little hesitant, to call her brother and talk to him.

 

So Susan called him, and gave her daughter the phone so she could talk to Chase.

 

“Hi,” said Alex.

 

“Hi,” said Chase.

 

“Happy birthday!” said Alex excitedly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too.”

 

“I am so excited that you’re coming home this summer! I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“Good, really good.”

 

**(I can’t remember if we said anything else after that.)**

“I’m gonna give you back to my mom now. Your mom. Our mom.”

 

“Okay. Love you, bye,” said Chase.

 

“I love you, too,” said Alex happily.

 

Alex was very excited to see her little brother again.

 

 

***

 

Susan spoke to Chase for what seemed like ages, and while she did, Alex formulated an idea.

 

When Susan finally got off the phone, Alex told her mother the idea.

 

“Hey, mommy, I came up with an idea while you were on the phone with Chase.”

 

“Okay, what would that be?” Susan asked.

 

“Okay, I was thinking that when we picked up Chase and brought him home, that we could have some kind of surprise party waiting for him inside, and then we could go in first, and I’ll turn the lights off, and we have, like decorations and stuff set up, and maybe a cake, and then when Chase comes in, we jump out and yell ‘Surprise!’”

 

“I like that idea. You know, a cake would probably go bad in the few days that we’re going to be at Grandma’s and Grampa’s, but we could get some decorations and stuff and do like a little welcome home slash birthday party.”

 

“That would be great,” Alex said with a smile. “I mean, I really missed him, and I know you did, too, and I really want to show him. I mean, it’ll be a really nice surprise to have, like, a welcome home party for him.”

 

**(Nothing much else very important happened that day.)**

 

 

JUNE 17 (WEDNESDAY):

 

“Why is your hat on a plate?”

 

Alex couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Her hat was defrosting on a plate from one of Alex’s unique and interesting ideas the night before.

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s kind of an interesting story, actually,” said Alex when she stopped laughing. “See, I got this idea to soak my hat in water and freeze it the night before, then wear it the next day because of the heat, but when I took it out of the freezer, it was too rigid and I couldn’t move it to put it on my head, so I just left it to defrost on that plate.”

 

“You’re right, that is kind of an interesting story.”

 

***

 

“So what do you want to do about dinner?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, I was just going to make burgers,” said Susan.

 

“Eh, sure. I could go for a burger.”

 

A few minutes later, however, Alex’s mother came and sat down beside her.

 

“Hi,” said Alex, taking out one of her headphones and pressing pause. “What’s up?”

 

“So, turns out we don’t have any burgers.”

 

“Oh. So, what are we gonna do? Maybe you can give me a few bucks and I can go up the street to Bob’s pizza and get some pizza.”

 

“I’m not too sure about that. We could always make hot dogs instead.”

 

Alex wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Um, no thanks. I’m so not in the mood.”

 

“What about subs?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Okay, I guess I could give you money for pizza.”

 

“Okay, great, thanks!”

 

Alex went down to the pizza place. When she got there, she was so ready for pizza! She tried the door. Locked.

 

Wait, locked? What?

 

She tried pulling the door open again. Then she tried pushing. Locked still. What was going on?

 

No. This couldn’t be happening.

 

Alex checked the times on the door. The pizza place was open until nine.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

Then Alex noticed something. There was a sign on the door that hadn’t previously been there.

 

Alex read over the sign, but she couldn’t understand much of it. She decided to go next door and ask someone what was going on.

 

            There were two guys in the store. It was some kind of water place, but Alex just needed some information about the pizza place.

 

            “Hey, do either of you guys know what happened to Bob’s Pizza and Wings next door?”

 

            “Oh, they stopped paying their bills, so the government locked their doors.”

 

            “Oh.”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “Okay. Well, thank you.”

 

            ***

 

           

 

            Alex walked in the door, very distraught.

 

            “Hey,” said Susan.

 

            “Hi.” Alex walked into the kitchen.

 

            “Did you get your dinner? Where is it?”

 

            “The pizza place has been foreclosed upon,” Alex said. “I went to the pizza place and the doors were locked. There was a sign on the door, but it was a lot of big words that I couldn’t understand, so I went next door to ask somebody what was going on, and the guy said they stopped paying their bills, so the government had to lock their doors.”

 

            “Are you okay? You seem pretty upset.”

 

            “Yeah, I guess I’m pretty upset.”

 

            Alex was upset, but when her mother suggested eating at the fish and chips place, her bad mood pretty much disappeared.

 

            They had to wait about 15 minutes for their food, so Alex and her mother talked about random things.

 

            They ate outside that day.

 

             **(I can’t remember what we talked about, apart from the following little thing.)**

“Your brother wants to quit smoking this summer,” said Susan.

 

            “Really? That’s great!” said Alex excitedly.

 

            “Yeah, I knew you’d like that.”

 

            “Absolutely, I think it’s great, and I want to help in any way I can. If he wants me to get him gum or nicotine patches, I’ll give him money for that.”

 

            JUNE 18 (THURSDAY):

 

            It was Thursday night. Alex was sitting and watching videos on her phone when Shadow walked in the door. He was followed by Elliott.

 

            “Shadow!” exclaimed Alex. “And Elliott. You guys weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.”

 

            “Yeah, well, we only said that to throw you off,” said Shadow. “We actually knew we were hopping on the plane today and getting home tonight.”

 

            “Well, it’s so great to see you guys!” Alex hugged and kissed her two teenage sons.

 

            Shadow chuckled once they were released. “Well, if you don’t mind, we’ve had a long flight.”

 

            “Yeah, and we have some jetlag,” added Elliott with a small smile.

 

            “We’re going to go right to bed,” said Shadow.

 

            “Okay, see you guys tomorrow.”

 

             **A/N: Hey, guys, it’s been a while since I updated, I know. I’ve been sick for a little over a week, but I am going to try and update now, since I’m pretty much back to normal.**

 

            JUNE 19 (FRIDAY):

 

            Alex and her mom, along with Marceline, were heading off to the movies when a car pulled up beside them. Alex saw a boy in the front seat.

 

            “Hey, mommy, I think that kid is too young to be in the front seat. He looks about 11, and I think the law is nobody under 14 is allowed in the front seat.”

 

            Then they saw the same woman and young boy at the theatre. They were beside Alex and her mother and Marceline in line.

 

            “Hey,” said Alex, to the boy’s mother. “I know that it’s probably none of my business, but how old is your son?”

 

            “His name is Thomas. He’s 13.”

 

            “I don’t think he’s quite old enough to be in the front seat. The law is nobody under 14 in the front.”

 

            The woman just smiled. “Good thing he’s a big boy.”

 

**PART 2**

JUNE 20 (SATURDAY):

 

"Come on, Edith!" called Alex.

 

Edith came downstairs. "Where are we going?"

 

Alex smiled at her daughter. "I thought you might want to come with me to get my laptop," she said.

 

"That's today?"

 

"Well, it's the weekend, it's as good a time as any, and mommy is taking me, so I thought you would want to come."

 

Edith shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

 

***

 

Dit knocked on the door and Jason's mom answered. 

 

"Hi," she said brightly.

 

"Hi, Mrs. Fuller, is Jason home?"

 

"Yeah, he's around back."

 

Dit's eyes opened wide as he realized what his friend was doing.

 

"Uh-oh," he said to himself, rushing out to the backyard and sneaking up behind Jason, who was smoking a cigarette.

 

"Put that out right now!" he yelled in Jason's ear, making him cry out and drop it.

 

Dit picked up the cigarette and put it out, then put the butt in the ashtray.

 

"You're not supposed to be smoking, Jason," he said.

 

"I know," said Jason, looking guilty. "I had a moment of weakness."

 

"I told you to stop buying cigarettes. I mean, think about it, what are the chances you're actually going to go to the gas station, buy cigarettes, and bring them home."

 

"I was keeping a few of them in case of an emergency," Jason muttered.

 

"What kind of emergency could there possibly be in which you would have to smoke?"

 

"Um, well.......I don't know."

 

"Exactly." Dit sighed, then tossed his friend the car keys. "Go get the Nicorette gum out of the glovebox. And throw away those cigarettes."

 

"Okay," said Jason, walking out to the car.

 

Dit sighed. This was going to be harder than he had first thought.

 

***

 

Shadow turned to Carter. "Alright, well, thank you for letting me be your roommate," he said, smiling up at the boy who had become a very good friend over the last semester.

 

"It was a real pleasure having you here, Shadow,"replied Carter. "I hope you'll write."

 

Shadow reached out his hand, and Carter grabbed it and pulled him into a hug.

 

"Of course I will," said Shadow, breaking the hug after a second and smiling up at Carter again.

 

Cater helped Carter take his bags out to the car. The boys said one last goodbye and as Shadow was pulling out of the driveway, Carter called,"Tell your little sister I said hi!"

 

"I will!" Shadow cried, peeking out of the window and looking back.

 

He called out one last goodbye to Carter as he pulled away and drove off.

 

He would definitely write.

 

 

***

 

 

As soon as Shadow got in the door, Marshall ran up to him.

 

"Hey," he said.

 

"Hey," Shadow said happily, smiling at his brother and grabbing him in a one-armed hug as he held his luggage in the other.

 

"Let me get that," said Marshall, taking a couple of his teenage brother's suitcases.

 

"Thanks," said Shadow, putting the rest of his luggage down. "How are the girls?"

 

"They're great." Just as he said this, Cream came in the room. She didn't see Shadow at first.

 

"Excuse me, Marshall, but could I please have a peanut butter sandwich?"

 

"Why don't you ask Shadow?" said Marshall, moving off to the side.

 

"Shadow!" Cream exclaimed, rushing her brother and almost knocked him over when she jumped into his arms.

 

"There's my girl!" said Shadow excitedly.

 

"Shadow, can you give me a rocket ride?" asked Cream.

 

"I thought Marshall was taking care of that," said Shadow, giving his brother a confused look.

 

"I swear, I did the rocket ride with her," said Marshall, putting his hands up defensively.

 

"He did." Cream defended her brother. "And it was good. But it wasn't the same as when you did it with me."

 

Shadow chuckled to himself, and then gave Cream a rocket ride.

 

"I'm so glad you're home, Shadow!" said Cream, hugging her brother again.

 

"Alright," said Shadow, putting his sister down. "I'll go make you your peanut butter sandwich now."

 

"I'll take your luggage upstairs," said Marshall. 

 

As Shadow walked by his brother into the kitchen, he whacked him on the back, saying, "You are such a suck-up, man."

 

Marshall just shook his head and chuckled.

 

 

 

JUNE 21 (SUNDAY):

 

 

 

" _You. You_  have a date," said Marceline. It was more a statement than a question, but she said it incredulously. She was laying on her bed, on her stomach, reading a magazine, and Marshall stood in front of her, telling her about his date, while she rested her on her palm.

 

"Yeah. I do."

 

"I thought you said you didn't want a girlfriend."

 

"Yeah, I know, but then I met this girl, and she's pretty amazing."

 

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Marceline questioned her twin brother.

 

"It's Lillian."

 

"Whoa, head cheerleader? She's such a snobby bi-"

 

"Whoa, stop right there. Not that Lillian. I'm talking about Brett's owner."

 

"What? But she's human!"

 

"It's legal."

 

"It's weird!"

 

"It's not 2014 anymore."

 

"It's unnatural."

 

"We should be able to be with whoever we want."

 

"Yeah, I know, but they're so different from us."

 

"Well, if you're gonna make that argument, men shouldn't be with women. And I hope you're not really judging my choice in partners."

 

"I'm not trying to."

 

"But?"

 

"But she's  _human."_

 

"So?"

 

Marceline got up into a sitting position and tossed her magazine aside. "So think about what she could do if you break up with her."

 

"Oh, man, is that what's going on?"

 

Marceline sighed. "Yeah."

 

"Look, it's gonna be fine, and even if we did break up, I've got like a million brothers and sisters looking out for me." He smiled. "I mean, think about it, there's about 300 of us and only one of her."

 

"I guess you're right."

 

"I know I'm right. And I also know you'll kick her butt for me if she tries anything."

 

Marceline laughed.

 

Marshall checked his watch. "Oh, I gotta go." He hugged Marceline quickly and then left the room.

 

"Goodbye," Marceline called after him. "Have fun. Good luck!"

 

"Thanks!"

 

 

***

 

 

JUNE 24 (WEDNESDAY):

 

"I love the summer!" cheered Dit. "School's finally done!"

 

"I know." Nikki lay back under the tree, enjoying his shady spot as the warm summer air washed over the boys. 

 

"It's really nice out here," said Marceline, relaxing up in a tree with one of her books. 

 

Margo, who was napping up in the tree beside her sister, turned over. Marceline caught her sister before she fell out of the tree, then shook her awake.

 

"Hey, Margo, you almost fell out of this tree. You might not want to nap up here."

 

"Good idea. Thanks for catching me."

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Okay, guys, I can't really remember a lot, since it's been months since this stuff happened. I (Alex) was really happy to see my brother, Marshall's date went really well, I think on the Saturday before my birthday, we went with Chase's friend, Aaron, to downtown Toronto, blah blah blah, something about tattoos with Chase and Aaron, I remember going to a tattoo and piercing place, whatever, I don't know, but I'll try to remember whatever I can from my birthday, other than that, I really don't have a lot of information for the days in between.**

 

 

 

JULY 13 (MONDAY): 

 

 

**A/N: Okay, let's see what I can remember from my birthday. I can't guarantee it'll be much.**

 

 

1\. We went to the Mastermind Toys (although that might not have been on my birthday, it might have been another day) and I picked up two stuffed animals, a panda I named Payton, and a fox I named Dakota. They're both girls.

 

2\. We had chocolate cake with 21 candles (even though I didn't eat much of it.)

 

3\. I got a bunch of presents. (clearly)

 

4\. We went to McDonald's for breakfast.

 

 

**A/N: Yes! It's four in the morning, and I finally finished this book! There's over 4,000 words here. I hope you guys enjoyed this book, because I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**This book will continue in Perfectly Imperfect. If you check there, there will be tons of updates coming soon.**

**Just so you know, I might not be putting anything up tomorrow, depending on what time I get up, because I have a couple things to take care of.**

**I also have to do some editing for a friend this weekend. I will try to put up at least one chapter of Perfectly Imperfect this weekend though.**

**Love you guys! Rock on!**

 

 

**Now go read Perfectly Imperfect.**


End file.
